


The Witches Curse

by DragonAssassin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Feral Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Half-Human, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAssassin/pseuds/DragonAssassin
Summary: Alternative Timeline; Excellinor visits Berk, Hiccup has still to have met Toothless. The witch looks into the boys future and deems him a threat to her son Alvin the Treacherous. She curses Hiccup, making everyone in Luck Tuck forget about Hiccup the Useless and even worse turns him into a hybrid of a human and Night Fury. There is only one way to lift the curse against Hiccup. little does he know when he rescues his old friend from Berk that the path once thought set in stone forever could just be altered.





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. Her parents had sold her off like some possession to Berk's allies, Berserk to be specific. Dagur had came for his annual visit of the Island when he spotted the fierce warrior in the midst of their annual Thawfest challenges, he demanded Stoick to sanction a contract or breach the peace that had already been incredibly unstable for years. Stoick had agreed and so had her parents.

Astrid sat in her living room as Ruffnut combed her hair offering her words of kindness as she prepared for her wedding which would begin in mere minutes.

"At least you'll be a Chieftess." Ruffnut mused as she finished styling the girls golden hair. The girl was silent, anger and fury burning within her, the marriage had been announced no less than a day ago, her protests had fallen to deaf ears. Her parents told her it was the best opportunity and best offer they'd received for her and they couldn't deny the Chief of Berserk. 

"Let's hope a dragon raid interrupts the proceedings." Astrid spat as she moved towards the mirror that had been placed in the room for the ceremony, Astrid glared at the sight. She ran her hands over the white satin dress Dagur had demanded she wear, it reached just below her knees. It was a dress for a pleasure slave not for a Chieftess...Her hand sat in a tight bun and a flowered bridal crown sat on her crown of golden locks. Ruffnut looked at her from behind her shoulders with a small smile, Astrid simply let out a angered growl as she moved away from the mirror, becoming sick of the sight of her looking like a bride rather than a warrior that she was mean't to be.

"There's not been an attack on the humans for three years Astrid," Ruffnut reminded her friend as she watched her move towards the chair next to the fire, she could see the pain behind her blue eye's. "I do miss the fights and the carnage..." Ruffnut mused sadly, her brother had became pretty low when dragons stopped raiding, it was as if Loki had forsaken the twins.

"It's time." Astrid's mother spoke sadly as opened the door to their home, her face set with a saddened wrinkled frown. Astrid took a deep breath before standing before being led to the marriage that awaited her.

Her eyes caught sight of the plaza in seconds, her father standing at the entrance awaiting to lead her daughter to his future son in law. Astrid moved to her father before taking his arm as he guided her to her husband...Dagur stood at the alter with Gobber who was ordaining the union. Astrid let out a shaky breath as she walked towards the alter, squeezing her fathers arm softly as he let her go. Dagur grabbed her hands roughly, a manic smile dancing on his lips as lust flickering in his eyes as he looked at his soon to be wife with glee.

-

"I can't stand this." A deep voice hissed as he observed the wedding below from the cliff littered with forestry to hide themselves from the Vikings below, his black ears flickered angrily as his tail curled around him. His human hands clenching tightly as a quiet coo emitted behind him, Toothless his one friend...after the curse had taken him the dragon had found him and guided him to the safety of the nest away from the humans who would threaten or attempt to kill him for his appearance alone.

"I can feel her fear..." Hiccup muttered quietly as his eyes burned a deep green, a deep snarl escaped his parted lips, black smoke begin to swirl around the boy, his dragon warbled at him as his form turned into the one of a Night Fury.

"Hiccup, you know that this is a terrible idea, they don't even remember who you are!" Toothless protested in a series of grunts and warbles as he moved towards the Night Fury who snarled angrily as he paced side to side between the trees.

Hiccup could smell her pain and fear and he could sense Dagur's lust for the maiden. 

"She deserves better than that maniac." Hiccup roared as he stretched his wings, his eyes on the targets below, how dare they treat her like this. Toothless opened his jaw to protest but it was too late, Hiccup was diving down towards the marriage.

-

"And do you Astrid, take Dagur as your husband. To obey and to care for him until you both reach Valhalla?" Gobber asked as he looked to the Shield maiden who looked at the man in front of her void of any emotion, her delayed response angered him, his nose flared as his grip tightened on Astrid's causing the girl to wince in pain.

"Night Fury!" Stoick screamed catching all of guard, a blue plasma blast crashed against the ground in the center of the plaza, smoke and dust filled the air and once it settled a very furious Night Fury snarled at the crowd before turning his gaze to Dagur, his ears were low and his teeth bared at the Chieftain.

"Get that dragon!" Dagur screamed as he pushed Astrid away from the dragon as he unsheathed his sword, vikings charged at the dragon with fury. The dragon snarled as he used his powerful tail to fend off oncoming attackers, he swiped with his extended talons at anyone who dared get too close. Astrid watched in awe at the dragon as it curled it's ebony tail around her almost protectively.

She was unarmed and frozen at the sight before her...just like her Uncle Fearless Finn. The dragons eyes met hers, the pupils dilated as he nudged his back against her frame as if suggesting for her to mount. Astrid blinked in confusion as she looked around; vikings attempted to attack the dragon who merely batted them away with his claws, teeth and wings with ease. Yet it protected her.

Dagur flung his sword catching the dragons large neck drawing a trace of blood, the dragons pupils narrowed as he turned to the man preparing a plasma blast before a bola wrapped itself against the dragons large wings. A whine escaped the dragon as Dagur raised his sword to pierce through the dragons thick skull when another blast struck the Chief knocking him unconscious. 

Another Night Fury landed on the crowd, snarling against them as Hiccup pulled the bola from his wings with one flap of his powerful wings. His eyes looked once again to the girl, almost pleadingly to mount. Many villagers had ran at this point, Stoick and Gobber had began moving children and the sick away towards the Great Hall to protect them, yet Stoick's gaze remained on the dragons as he did so, two rare dragons that hadn't been seen in years had just suddenly interrupted a marriage, could it have been a sign of the Gods?

Astrid didn't know what had happened, a sudden roar from the elder Fury that had landed caught her attention as he snarled aggressively towards the girl and the other dragon and within moments she found herself snatched in the talons of the dragon that had protected her, the ground becoming increasingly smaller as they took to the sky and as any viking would do in the situation she screamed bloody murder.

-

"Your an idiot." Toothless snarled to Hiccup who flapped his wings rapidly to get away from the lecture he was receiving, trying his best to ignore the screaming and thrashing of Astrid who lay in his talons.

"I couldn't let him have her." Hiccup snapped back unaware of Astrid watching the pairs interaction.

"She's a human." Toothless hissed as he shot a glare at the blonde haired girl in his friends claws with annoyance.

"So am I...kind of" Hiccup spoke softly as they flew towards their nest.

"Your different, you never killed our kind." Toothless reminded him as he glared at the girl who had quietened down, watching the dragons with a confused curiosity.

"She can be too...Toothless" Hiccup spoke as he looked at the dragon with a softer gaze. "She protected me in that village, she didn't pick on me like the others." Hiccup stated as he continued his flight, their home now coming into view.

"I trust you Hiccup but that witch took their memories of you, even if you show your human form she won't recognize the boy you once were..." Toothless spoke softly as he let out a huff as they flew into one of the caverns of the nest where the Queen once lay claim to. Hiccup quickly landed, dropping the girl to the ground softly.

It was a small living room, it had a fire pit, cooking pots and a forge?

"Why would a dragon need this?" Astrid asked the dragon who had dragged her to this nest, the dragon let out a coo as he closed his eyes, black smoke swirled around him, once it was gone...

"Your a human?" Astrid whispered as she looked at the man in front of her. He was taller than her by a foot, his lean frame slightly bolder than her own, he had scruffy brown hazel hair and a patch of stubble on his chin. Freckles decorated his pale face and those forest green eyes...she swore she recognized them, but then there was the dragon features that threw off that recognition completely.

His eyes were his own but his skin had patches of black scales, a tail no longer than her body and wings that just lightly swept against the rock floor he stood on, his nudity was hidden by set of brown leggings and a forest green tunic. His ears were nubs like the dragon next to him, small spikes on his wrists and neck clear as day against his pale freckled skin. 

"My name is Hiccup, Astrid." Hiccup spoke confidently as he turned to the fire, his ears lurching back as if saddened.

"You...your half dragon? How do you know my name? Is this a dream" Astrid rambled, her hands were shaking, was she going mad? This couldn't be real. Hiccup nodded as he gestured her to sit down on the rock floor which she did slowly and carefully, as far away from the man as possible. The other dragon let out a grunt before moving towards the labyrinth of cave tunnels.

"Don't mind Toothless, he can be a little judgmental about humans. I know you and no, this isn't a dream. A witch erased me from the archipelago..." Hiccup spoke as he watched the fire dance, there was no point trying to convince the girl that he was once the Heir to their village, he'd tried so many times before only to receive heart break; Camacazi, Stoick and Gobber... "I used to be one of you, a viking." Hiccup spoke gesturing her, the girl simply looked at him, a sparkle of judgement in her eyes.

"Toothless? You named it? If you were a viking like you claim to be I highly doubt you'd go running to our enemy...maybe your a spawn of Loki...I don't remember anyone disappearing from the archipelago." Astrid spoke as she stood up from the floor, her eyes looking towards a hammer than lay on the anvil only a few feet away from her and the supposed viking. 

"That's the point of a witches curse!" Hiccup snarled his eyes flashing a dangerous bright green as he looked away from the girl. "Astrid Hofferson, I know you. You know me!" Hiccup growled his tone becoming dragon-like.

"This is a trick of the Gods. I need to go home." Astrid spoke, disbelief clear in her tone as she made her way towards the anvil slowly.

"And marry Dagur the Deranged?" Hiccup questioned as he snapped his gaze at her, his tail flicked dangerously as he stood up, his glare settling on Astrid. "He would rape you or kill you and you know it!" Hiccup argued as he moved towards the girl. She moved backwards from the angry half human as he bared his teeth, fangs protruding where his canines would have been. 

"It's that or stay with the enemy." Astrid snapped as the boy came face to face with her, there was something about those freckles...She stepped backwards again from the boy as he continued approaching her.

"You mean your savior." Hiccup quipped, Astrid had hit the back of a wall in the cave but Hiccup did not stop his approach, he held his arms to each side of the maiden as his eyes bore into hers. 

"Who's now keeping me prisoner in his nest." Astrid spat as she lunged at the boy, throwing him off his balance with ease before pinning his arms down. The boy took a deep breath as he struggled against her grip with ease. "Now take me home." Astrid demanded as she held onto the boys wrists with a bone crushing grip.

"I. Said. No." Hiccup roared as black smoke in cased them both and before Astrid knew it she was being pinned by a fully grown Night Fury once again, the same boy...

The dragon hissed angrily as he lifted her into his talons, Astrid struggled once again to no avail as the dragon moved her to a small side room before tossing her in with ease before slamming the door on the girl, locking it from the outside...it had been a mistake on his part when putting the door in place for his bedroom but now had became a pretty beneficial mistake. 

Astrid let out a panicked gasp as she punched the door hoping to break it to no avail. The sound of smoke dissipating met her ears before she heard the same nasally tone that belonged to the half breed that had locked her in here.

"There is spare tunics in there, I'll let you out once you've calmed down and realize I'm doing this for your own good." Hiccup spoke calmly, the sound of padded footsteps met her ears as he walked off from the door.

"I'll never calm down! You have captured me just as Dagur had intended! I'd rather be married to a psychopath I know that a insane monster I've never met!" Astrid roared as she turned herself away from the door, his eyes scanned her new prison.

There was a single bed with furs, a small fire pit and a set of drawers. There was no windows...of course.

Astrid calmed slightly as she stomped over to the drawers before getting changed out of the hideous wedding dress into the tunic and leggings that obviously belonged to the monster before fixing her hair into it's usual braid. She looked at her bridal crown with bitterness before tossing it into the fire that was located in the room, watching it turn to ash with a small sense of satisfaction.

She let out a sigh as she threw herself onto the bed with a grunt. Her mind working full time thinking of a way to escape the monster she was now imprisoned with.

"The God's hate me." Astrid muttered as she lay in the bed, she refused to let the tears that were threatening to fall from shedding as she stared at the stone ceiling above her. "I'll get out of this God forsaken nest, or kill every dragon trying." Astrid threatened as she tossed over to her side as she thought of the boy...Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

"She is so infuriating!" Hiccup roared in his Fury form to Toothless who simply rolled his eyes at his friend as he paced back and forth in the center of the nest. 

"She's a human, she's also scared, Hiccup." Toothless spoke as he nuzzled his friends neck softly trying to reassure him. 

"I...she can't remember me." Hiccup whined sadly as his ears dropped as he looked to the dragon for advice. "What...what should I do?" Hiccup questioned as the dragon let out a huff.

"Take her to her nest." Toothless spoke softly as he purred at the boy. "She wants to be with the humans." 

"But Dagu-" 

"No. If it's want she wants to it's her choice." Toothless interrupted the dragon as a black smoke encased the dragon before he turned into his hybrid form. Hiccup looked to his friend before nodding sadly at the dragon. 

Hiccup moved towards the door, his face burning with shame from his behavior, he opened the door, carefully and slowly Astrid appeared, her arms crossed and annoyance in her expression as she glared at the boy.

"I'm leaving." Astrid stated harshly, Hiccup could sense a flare of fear in her expression only adding to his shame from his behavior. 

"I'm sorry, we'll take you back." Hiccup spoke as he moved towards the exit gesturing the girl to follow. 

"That's what I thought." Astrid hissed causing the boy to let out a deep growl from his throat, a small grin gracing his lips.

"Ohh, I'm not taking you back. You can train a dragon and leave." Hiccup spoke as he gestured the wild dragons outside the cave playing. 

"No. Your taking me." Astrid demanded as she grabbed the boys collar of his shirt earning a growl.

"Nope." Hiccup spoke sweetly as a black smoke encased him before flying into the sky in his dragon form leaving the girl to find her own way home.

"Son of a troll." Astrid sneered as she scanned around the island, no ships. Of course. 

Astrid let out sigh as she began to wander around the beach when a blue Nadder landed in front of her, a squawk escaped the chirpy dragon startling Astrid as she raised her arms in defense. The dragon sniffed her softly before nudging her with her horn softly.

A gasp escaped the girl as the dragon let out a purr, Astrid bit her lower lip as she turned from the dragon to scan to Island for a ship, the sound of claws meeting the black pebbles echoing behind her as the Nadder followed her. 

"Stop following me." Astrid snapped at the dragon as she continued to walk away from the creature who simply ignored her command and continued to follow her. Relief washed over Astrid as a ship came into view, a hunter ship. 

"Help!" Astrid shouted as she ran towards it, a raven haired man and larger bald man approached her, their eyes calculating as they looked at the Nadder who had just fled from the girl.

"She's a rider." The raven haired man spoke as his brother pulled his sword from his sheath before moving towards the girl. "Where is the Night Fury?" The man questioned as his eyes scanned the large volcano that stood proudly in the center of the island. 

"Who are you?" Astrid asked as she backed away carefully from the man who approached with sword in hand. She cursed her lack of weaponry as she watched the man.

"Where are my manors. I'm Viggo Grimborn, this is my brother; Ryker. Now where is the Dragon boy and I won't kill your dragon." Viggo spoke as he gestured the Nadder who flew over them, her eyes on the girl. Astrid let out a bitter laugh as she looked up at the dragon.

"She's not my dragon." Astrid spat. "I am Astrid Hofferson, niece of Fearless Finn Hofferson, I need a ride back to Berk." Astrid spoke as she raised her arms as if to show she was unarmed to the men. 

"A cunning ruse but I'm no idiot." Viggo spoke as he looked to his brother, no mercy in his expression. "Kill her, or better yet take her as your slave, no doubt the boy will come after his precious little viking." Viggo spoke as he turned his back on the girl as Ryker let out a dark chuckle before circling the girl. Astrid let out a breath as she walked in circles around the man carefully trying to detect a weakness to use to her advantage, maybe should could even get a weapon...

Spine shots rained down, striking Rykers shoulder with a cry as the Nadder landed, arrows flew towards the girl and dragon, Astrid let out a gasp as one approached her sharply when the Nadder dropped her wing to protect her, the dragon let out a cry before collapsing to the ground.

"Kill her and her dragon!" Viggo commanded as his men advanced, Ryker retreated holding onto his bleeding arm with a enraged expression. 

"Viggo!" A voice screamed, turning into a loud screech as Hiccup appeared in his dragon form, his teeth bared dangerously as he smacked the soldiers with his tail mercilessly, a hiss escaped him as an arrow grazed his shoulder. Astrid snatched a fallen spear before pointing it at the hunters before thrusting it into the air, hitting a hunter in the arm with a sharp scream. 

Toothless quickly arrived a loud roar attacked her ears as the men began to run, Astrid raised an eyebrow as she turned to see at least one hundred dragons of different arrays of color and breeds in the air watching the hunter ship, growls shook the ground as the men began to retreat back to the sea.

"There goes that idea." Astrid grumbled slightly, Hiccup let out a screech as black smoke encased him before collapsing the ground, his body trembled as he let out cries. 

"Drago-Dragon root." Hiccup stuttered as he began to fit on the ground before blacking out. Toothless let out a huff as he picked up the boy in his jaw before gesturing Astrid to follow. The girl let out a sigh as the dragons retrieved the Nadder and returned to the living area. 

Toothless lay Hiccup on the floor before moving to a small box grasping it within his jaw before dropping it by the boy, the dragon let out a huff as he gestured the box to the girl, cuts decorated the boys human form, the arrow gash much bigger his small frame. His skin was thick with a layer of sweat as his breathing remained heavy as he twitched slightly. Astrid looked into the box to find healing supplies, the dragon wanted her to help him. She wanted to laugh bitterly at the idea yet the ordeal with the Hunters returned to her mind, he'd came in to protect her from her attackers.

She began by cleaning the arrow would, washing it earned a growl from the boy but she ignored it and continued her work cleaning and disinfecting the wound. Her eyes glanced to the Nadder as Toothless cleaned her wound, cooing sadly at her. 

"She...saved me." Astrid spoke softly, Toothless glanced at her before nodding at the girl. "And he..." Astrid spoke as she looked at the boy, a voice echoed in her mind.

"Thank you, Astrid...I'm sorry I'm such a screw up, I shouldn't have annoyed Snotlout." 

The voice, it belonged to the hybrid in front of her yet his lips were still...

"Hiccup." Astrid spoke, the word felt familiar yet so foreign on her tongue. She tried to re-call the Outcasts meeting Berk for their last treaty mission, the same night Stoicks home went up in flames as well as Gobbers forge...

"What?" Hiccup groaned as he stirred as he sat up quickly reaching for the box before stabbing his leg with one of many darts in the box with a groan.

"What...what happened?" Astrid spoke as she sat next to the boy, his forest green eyes and freckles...why did he seem so familiar? 

"Dragon root, Viggo uses it to over sensitize dragons to capture them" Hiccup spoke as stood, a grunt escaping him. 

"Will the other dragon be okay?" Astrid asked as she looked over to the still unconscious dragon.

"She will be okay," Hiccup spoke as he shook his head slightly. "I'll take you home tomorrow, this dragon root makes it a lot harder to-" Hiccup began before falling over his own feet landing back on the floor with a thud.

"Want help?" Astrid asked as she offered him a hand, his eyes narrowed at her, distrust in his gaze. "You helped me, least I can do?" Astrid spoke as she reached her hand out which he reluctantly took it as she helped him towards a chair. A loud growl came from Hiccups stomach making him wince and look away sheepishly. "I'll make you something?" Astrid spoke, his eyes narrowed but before he could answer she had already moved towards the fish in an ice box on his bench.

Hiccups tail flickered slightly as he watched her curiously, Astrid glanced at him trying to pin point the memory of an auburn haired boy on Berk.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called as she moved from the boiling stew, Hiccup's eyes immediately flicked to her as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry for being so freaked about all...this." Astrid spoke as she gestured her hands at the boy who rolled his eyes at the boy.

"You just gestured all of me." Hiccup droned not noticing the girls eyes widen at the phrase. 

"When Alvin last visited there was a fire in two places on Berk." Astrid questioned as she sat next to him, his ears drooped slightly.

"Let me guess, the forge and my dads house...Stoicks house." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the girl, his expression dark.

"When you were unconscious I heard you, you sounded a bit higher pitched but it was you...What was the name of the curse she used?" Astrid began as she looked at the boy as she moved towards the boiling stew.

"I think it was called Loki's Blessing?" Hiccup questioned as he looked at her his expression softening slightly. "Are you starting to believe me?" Hiccup spoke, his ears perking up in hope. 

"I think so..." Astrid spoke before plating the bowl of stew for them both as she looked back into his green eyes. The boy took a smell of the broth as she handed him the bowl, his expression went pale as he held the spoon before taking a bite of the substance.

"How is it?" Astrid asked as she ate her own. Hiccup tried to told the urge to vomit as he swallowed the stew.

"How can it be burnt and raw?" Hiccup thought as he held his nose and continued eating the broth. "It's good thank you, you didn't have to do that you know." Hiccup wheezed as he continued eating the broth. 

"Least I could do for the protection you offered me with those hunters. Hiccup, can you take me home, please?" Astrid asked as the boy let out a quiet sigh before dropping his bowl by his side. 

"Do you really want to marry Dagur?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the girls blue eyes, he could feel her chest constrict with fear at the question. 

"I don't but it's my duty." Astrid spoke softly as she played with her stew before taking another bite. 

"Dagur isn't kind, I could sense his lust for you, I was so worried that he'd hurt you that I had to get you free from him." Hiccup began as he glanced at the fire. 

"I know but I have to do it, for Berk's peace." Astrid spoke sadly as she stood, her eyes moving to the Nadder who was beginning to stir. "Stoick has no Heir, I have to keep the peace." Astrid stated as she watched the Nadder perk up before moving to the girl who stiffened, the Nadder nudged her with a small smile. "Thank you," Astrid spoke to the dragon as she hesitantly petted the dry scales of the dragon who purred at the touch. 

"Or you could help me become human again, I'm his heir and I have a squadron of dragons that are faithful to me and Toothless." Hiccup suggested as he stretched his neck carefully. 

"What's the cure?" Astrid questioned as the boy blushed softly with a meek smile.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure we could check out some library's in the Archipelago...I mean you can I'll give you a lift. Last time I tried to enter a town I was chased out and called a freak." Hiccup spoke as his eyebrows furrowed slightly as the girls gaze concentrated.

"If I do this then I won't have to marry him." Astrid mused. "Sounds like a plan." Astrid spoke as a small smile cracked on her lips as she looked at the boys goofy fanged smirk before shaking hands

"Looks like we have a deal, Astrid." Hiccup spoke as a small smile moved to his lips. 

"You haven't ate much of your stew, finish it up and we'll start our search tomorrow." Astrid spoke as she slapped the boys back roughly before retreating to the bedroom as a grumble escaped the boy while Toothless laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are these really needed?" Astrid hissed on the back of Hiccup as they headed towards Outcast Island for a mission. She wore a leathery black tunic and trousers, her face partly covered by a wool scarf that Hiccup had been kind enough to offer the girl to keep. It had been an odd week for them both, Astrid had become closer to the Nadder spending her alone time with the dragon who still insisted on being by her side constantly. Astrid had been fairly relieved when the dragon made a sharp recovery much to the amusement of Hiccup. He'd even called her a traitor playfully. 

It had been a trialing week them both; adapting to their new surroundings mutually bonding over a goal. Astrid would maybe even say she was beginning to like the boy, flickers of memories leaked into her mind when she was with him although his appearance intimidated her when his anger went out of control but Toothless was always faithfully by the boys side to calm him. Hiccup was usually mute regarding anything to do with home and the Outcasts but Astrid persisted to take her to their home lands, if there was any cure for the curse it was likely with them. She had to, she had been away from home too long yet the idea of Dagur filled her with dread, she knew if she returned safely she'd be handed over like a loaf of bread at the daily market. 

Her thought of home lingered as the sound of Hiccups, Nadder and Toothless wings flapping against the howling wind soothed her into a quiet mood. She wondered how her family were, the village even...and her friends. They all likely think she's dead and it make her heart break at the idea of them grieving over her in vain. She was still here, she was going to come home to them once more with the Heir of Berk by her side and increase Stoick's strength amongst surrounding tribes. She frowned at the thought, Hiccup hadn't seen his dad in years and Stoick didn't even know he has a lost son grieving the loss of his father figure. She lip her lip thinking a silent prayer for their safety and joy until they returned. 

Hiccup let out a huff to bring her out of her daze as he began to lower himself towards the rocky shores of Outcast Island before returning to his human form.

"The clothes will give you an advantage in their dark tunnels and halls, if you need help-" Hiccup began gesturing his hands wildly, something she had noticed he did often, he shook his shoulders just like his father does during meetings. She bit a laugh at the boy before raising a hand, effectively silencing the hybrid.

"I won't. If I do I'll let out the call you taught me." Astrid spoke flatly, it had been a week since she'd arrived on Dragons Island and had been training non-stop with the boy in flight while she taught him hand to hand-claw combat. It befuddled Astrid that a boy with the strength of a dragon had such poor defenses and relied too heavily on his dragon abilities although they were incredibly handy in situations he wouldn't be able to rely on them alone if he returned to a human again.

"We'll hang back here," Hiccup spoke as he looked into her eyes with a small smirk, another trait Astrid had picked up on, he did it when he was feeling cocky. He moved his hand towards hers holding it slightly. "Be careful." He spoke softly before she moved her hand from his grasp, running towards the village questioning the sudden display of affection. It was strange, it had been a week and she felt so trusting of him now then again it was sit and talk with him or the Nadder who didn't understand a word of Norse. 

-

Astrid scanned the underground village for their incredibly small library, the idea of Outcasts reading had honestly shocked the girl, even Berk didn't have such a thing, only scrolls held by Gothi for healing and their book of Dragons. She had managed to locate it in good time, she gazed at the old door, dust coated the handle. She reached her hand out, pulling the door open with a load creak before sneaking into the old abandoned building that looked like it had been untouched for generations. Astrid moved through the books looking for any key words including magic before trying to narrow her search to individual shelf.

She nimbly picked up books before she brushed off the dust and threw them into her satchel with ease, anything with the word magic had to be promising, right?

"Who are you?" A gruff raven haired Outcast asked, his black beard unruly and ragged.

"I am Astrid," Astrid spoke plainly as she moved her back against the books she had been scanning through before swiftly pinching the last one she deemed important carefully moving it into her satchel while trying to maintain eye contact with the guard. She silently thanked Camacazi for educating her on thievery.

"Why are you here?" The man questioned suspiciously as he scanned the girl who was trying to think of an answer to no avail. He let out a gruff huff before his grip moved to her upper arm, dragging her away from the section. "Think you should explain yourself to the Chief." He muttered as the girl bit her lip, an idea coming into mind as she begrudgingly moved with the man rather than attempting to fight her way out.

It didn't take long until she reached their inner Mead hall, Alvin sat proudly on his stone throne as he and his men laughed and joked as the girl was dragged towards them, their talks ushered into whispers that bounced off the cave walls their words and echos merging into unintelligent muffles as they turned their gaze to the girl, some displaying predatory grins making Astrid's stomach twist with disgust.

"Astrid!" Alvin spoke fondly as he stood offering an embrace to the girl who stepped back slightly. "No need to be alarmed, I don't bite!" Alvin added as he grasped the girl, the smell of mead and sweat hit her nose, she held her breath in hopes to avoid the stench, his sharp beard stabbing at her neck making her skin crawl, she'd never been fond of the man, they'd reached a peace treaty with Berk the same night that Hiccup had been turned into a monster. What had the woman seen?

"Hey, Alvin..." Astrid spoke as she stepped back from the man nervously. "Sorry to intrude on your village...I-"

"Didn't marry Dagur did ya lass?" Alvin asked as he narrowed his eyes at the girl his expression melting into a sneer, his men slowly reaching for their sheaths at the name, hisses echoed through the cave walls.

"No!" Astrid hissed as she spat on the floor, disgust building in his stomach at thought. Cheers suddenly surrounded her catching her off guard.

"So your joining us, ay? Disobeying Stoick the Vast, you'll do us proud!" Alvin cheered causing Astrid to relax slightly, they thought she'd came to join them...Like she would ever join these savages.

"Yes...I don't own that man anything! Bitter old man that he is." Astrid called nervously causing the men to cheer even louder, clinking their tankards before raising them to the girl, Alvin let out a loud laugh before patting the girls shoulder.

"What were ya doing in the library?" Alvin asked curiously, his eyes falling on the satchel, a book peeking out of it just enough for the man to spot it. He offered the girl a tankard of mead which she happily took before drinking heavily only to gag at the strength of the mead, it was far stronger than anything Berk offered.

"I want to curse Dagur." Astrid mused, gasps and cheers mixed in the air as Alvin let out a deep chuckle, she could almost here the vibrations of his deep laugh.

"Well, why didn't ya say so! My mother is quiet skilled in that area! Any idea of what you want to do to him?" Alvin jeered as he signaled Savage to retrieve his mother which the man did with a grumble. Astrid continued sipping the strong beverage trying to act casual and relaxed as she chuckled darkly at an idea.

"I'd personally want to turn him into a pig. What would you suggest, Alvin?" Astrid spoke sweetly, maintaining an innocent look on her face as she continued her drink trying to mask a cringe from the strength.

"Ohhhh, that would be a good old fashioned Loki's curse." Alvin mused as he continued his drink, Astrid had never seen the man so cheery and unsteady on his feet in her life as he returned to his throne trying to maintain his balance with little ease.

"Ohhh that's an idea, could he reverse it?" Astrid asked with a dark gaze impressing the men around her. "I'd want him like that til his dying breath." Astrid mused as she thought of Dagur as a pig, maybe...

"Yes. There is only one way to cure the curse." An old voice croaked from behind causing the girl to jump, an older woman stood in front of her with a toothless grin as she gestured the girl to sit almost motherly. Astrid did as the woman asked and sat by continuing her drink. "I remember you, lass. Your from Berk." Excellinor spoke as she looked at the girls eyes. Astrid recognized the woman, her name suddenly ringing in her mind once again.

'Thanks for listening Astrid, I need to go and entertain Alvin and his mother...God's help me'

"Yes, they tried to marry me to Dagur." Astrid spoke, shaking the voice in her head into silence, the woman let out a small hiss as she looked to her palm, tracing the lines calmly. Astrid tried to maintain her composure and breathing, the voice she heard in her head ringing again, images almost returning to her.

"That would have been your downfall girl, your fortunate to find yourself free from 'that' monster." Excellinor spoke softly as she stroked the girls palm. "So Loki's Curse for Dagur?" She asked with a malicious grin, her eyes dark as they met with innocent blue.

"Can he reverse it? I don't want to be accused of a witch if he frees himself." Astrid spoke, genuine fear in her features as she brushed close breaking her cover.

"There's only one way, love dear. No one could love a monster." Excellinor spoke softly tilting her head slightly with a dark grin, "Someone must love them and they must return it but who could really love a monster? Especially a half dragon runt." Excellinor spoke softly as she looked at the girls palm again, her expression contorting to anger as she grasped the girls hand tightly causing the girl to yelp of surprise. "Where's my beast, girl?"

"I...I don't know they left me here." Astrid lied as she pulled away from the woman as tension in the air began to build like the fumes of mead that lurked in the hall, the men began to grasp their sword handles as Astrid stood away from the woman backing up slowly.

"Liar. Get 'er!" Alvin roared but before any could approach Astrid threw a table over obstructing their charge with mild success, she ran towards the door sloppily as the alcohol ravaged her system from the sudden movement, her legs moved sharply through the caverns that led to outside the underground village. She opened her mouth letting out a cry that Hiccup would recognize. She let her feet move as fast as possible as the sound of shouts and screams grew louder as she broke free from the rock tunnels that decorated the outside of the village.

"Come on you mutton head." Astrid hissed, suddenly a flash of black and talons snatched her from the ground, straight into the ebony sky before being dropped. A scream ripped through her for a brief second before she landed on the back of another Night Fury-Hiccup, she could faintly see the traces of the Night Fury above.

"Thanks Toothless. I got the answer Hiccup." Astrid spoke as Hiccup let out a coo and rumble before flying towards the nest.

-

"So what is it?" Hiccup asked excitedly as he turned into his human form, joy dancing on his face. Astrid scrunched her hands before locking lips with the boy, trying to control her disgust as she pressed her lips on his, small scales rubbing against her cheek. His lips were soft on hers, the smell of ash meeting her nose. 

Astrid pulled away from a very confused Hiccup who simply raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly at the sudden act of affection. His cheeks were a furious red compared to his pale skin on the rest of his face. 

"Was...was that the answer?" Hiccup asked as he looked to his hands to find them still clawed and scaled, his ears dropping at the sight.

"It's love...I thought if I kissed you..." Astrid began as she itched her neck and looked to the floor a sudden wave of discomfort filling her..

"I'm not a toad, if it's love then I'm done for." Hiccup remarked as he looked at the girl with a slight frown. "I guess that's it...I'll take you home tomorrow." Hiccup spoke defeated as he turned away from the girl before setting out into the sky.

Astrid stood there for a moment, a small frown on her lips as the Deadly Nadder joined her catching up with the fast Night Furies, nudging her with her nose slightly earning a scratch from the girl. Her heart ached at the sight of the boy being upset but she didn't love him. She cared for him, she didn't want to leave him alone again, it was no life for viking. A sudden realization tearing at her heart, he couldn't even buy any food or supplies at markets, he seemed too pure to simply steal...She looked to the skies once more hearing a Night Fury cry loudly into the sky causing her her frown to deepen. 

Excellinor's words rung in her head once more. 

"No one could love a beast..."

But maybe...she could try? For the greater good of Berk and for him...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Astrid." Hiccup spoke sorrowfully as he hammered a piece of metal in the forge, sparks flew into the air of the small Blacksmith area as the small boy worked on the piece in his hands. Astrid gazed at the boy as he worked on her axe giving it one last look before cooling the piece into the bucket of water smoothly. "Your axe is almost finished." He mused as he lifted the axe carefully towards her, his feet shuffling at the weight that he was still not to accustomed, she gave him a soft smile at the tiny boy in the over-sized apron, dawning his green tunic and brown leggings beneath. He handed the axe over before adjusting his apron to attempt to fit him better by tightening the lace on the back, Astrid frowned at the burn on his wrist that was just visible, it was red and angry suggesting it had been a new burn to add to his building collection.

"Another burn?" Astrid questioned as she felt the axe's blade finding the bite on it perfect as always. She mused at the blade, the boy was superior to Gobber when it came to sharpening blades.

"Yeah...you know me! Hiccup the Useless..." Hiccup muttered with a frown before turning away, his gaze dropping to the floor as he covered his burn likely to hide it from Gobber and Stoick. It made her heart ache slightly that the boy would go so far to hide his injuries to prevent his reputation as useless in the village ever further. She'd wrapped wounds from fights with Snotlout and had even confided in him this little secret. He had several scars from dropping axes, she could mentally picture the ones that were growing on his arms from accidents at the forge...

"Thanks, it's perfect." She remarked, his body stopped as his forest green eyes flashed at her, a soft but solemn smile earned before nodding to her as a thanks before returning to the other weapons in need of work from the raid that had devastated the village only a day ago...

"Hiccup." Astrid snapped as she woke from the pile of furs Hiccup called a bed, she looked around to find the cave...She sat for a moment breathing slowly taking in the dream she'd just had, why did it feel so real to her? The way he looked, the way she complained her axe wasn't as sharp as it used to be when Gobber sharpened it for all those years swearing it used to be done better...She shook her head before moving towards the living area that Hiccup had claimed as his room, she knew deep down he was just too afraid to demand his own bed back...

"Hiccup!" Astrid called earning a groan from the living room. She ran out as she looked at the half human on the ground who moved from Toothless before stretching like a cat from a slumber. Toothless gave her a glance before his gaze turned to the Nadder who chirped at the sight of the human. Hiccup groaned softly as he began to speak:

"I know your excited to go home but just let me wake up first-" 

"Did you sharpen my axe...back on Berk?" Astrid questioned catching the boy off guard as he raised an eyebrow, his head tilting ever so slightly at the question. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he recalled the memory.

"Yeah, one of my only customers who didn't call me Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup spoke softly as he scratched the back of his neck, he stood and walked to exit of the cave when an overly excited Nadder nearly trampled him to the ground as she charged the female, scaring Hiccup backwards with a slight jump. Toothless chuckled at the boy who merely shot the dragon a glare as the Nadder ran to her friend, nuzzling Astrid softly with a quiet chirp. Hiccup's annoyance quickly melded into a soft gaze as he watched the exchange between viking and dragon.

"Hi girl, out in the storms again?" Astrid mused as she scratched her chin, she had stayed with the Nadder while she was coming around from dragon root poison, she'd been feeling her scales when she had woken, purring at the touch Astrid, initially Astrid was startled but the dragons croons and soft noises gave her the urge to continue, after that throughout the week she had returned every morning for her scratches followed by stalking the girl wherever she went.

"I'll get ready and we'll head back to Berk." Hiccup spoke as he stretched once more as he looked to the Night Fury who cooed sadly at the idea of the girl leaving, he'd grown used to his friend's excitement and sensed his happiness when the girl was around, without her here he'd go back to pining for human contact...

"No. Can...can you teach me how to fly her?" Astrid asked sheepishly as she looked at the Nadder who chirped at the idea. Hiccup tilted his head once again, confused by the girl in front of her before glancing at between the Nadder and Astrid, his tail swishing slightly with excitement, could she possibly want to stay even after finding the truth behind the curse?

"Did Excellinor curse you?" Hiccup asked jokingly earning a playful glare from the fierce Shield-maiden.

"It's just...I want to learn to fly her, we should go for a picnic, I can go to a market and pick up something other than fish?" Astrid questioned as she smiled at the boy who simply tilted his head his tail swishing slightly at the idea of something other than fish for once.

"Okay, have you hit your head?" Hiccup questioned as he looked at the girl with genuine concern. Why would she want to stay with him, was this some sort of trick or had the witch cursed her? Why would she want to spend time with a freak when she could be at home with her friends and family...

"No it's not that...I had a dream. You were in the forge and something tells me we were friends?" Astrid questioned earning a dark laugh from the boy as he shook his head slightly his eyes glossing into sadness.

"I don't think we were 'friends', you patched me up and got your axe tended to I'm assuming it was more likely out of sympathy." Hiccup spoke as he let out a sigh. He always had a crush on the girl, he'd even confided secrets about himself to her, while the others mocked and jeered him when he screwed up on the village she would remain silent and avoid eye contact as if not wanting to be associated with the towns screw up.

"Lets go for a picnic." Astrid spoke as she smiled at the boy. "Please." She added as she moved towards the Nadder who pleaded with him with large yellow eyes. Toothless let out a croon before nudging Hiccups rear as if urging him on, Hiccup turned to his best friend to find him reflecting the same 'puppy dog' gaze he was currently given by the large blue Nadder. 

"If you insist..." Hiccup began as smoke encased him until Astrid's voice cut through the cave halting his change as he looked at the girl questioningly.

"Could you ride Toothless or Stormfly, I can't understand you when your in your dragon form," Astrid spoke as she glanced to the ground sheepishly. Frankly she was nervous around Hiccup in his dragon form, he was still him but she couldn't understand him and part of her didn't trust him in the form.

"Bud, can I use you for a flight?" Hiccup asked, Toothless cooed nuzzling his friends hand as if saying yes. "Well, let's go then." Hiccup spoke softly as he climbed onto Toothless carefully as he explained what he was doing to the girl, Astrid let out a smile as she mounted her dragon carefully. Hiccup looked uncomfortable on his friends back but Toothless continued his purrs as if reassuring his friend he was okay with the rare contact. "First I think she needs a name." Hiccup added as he looked back at them finding Astrid mounted on the Nadder, he mused at the image of the fierce woman on the fire breathing dragon.

"Flier of storms...Stormfly." Astrid spoke as she scratched the dragons neck earning a purr. The dragons scales on her hand becoming a more usual sensation, one she thought she'd never adapt to but here she was on the back of the Nadder who had decided to befriend her for her own mysterious reasons.

"She likes it." Hiccup spoke with a small smile before taking off on the back of the dragon while explaining how to understand her movements and actions to the girl who absorbed the information, strongly reminding him of their combat training on Berk, she was always very focused and determined it was something Hiccup admired about the girl, no matter of the situation or circumstance she would do whatever was required of her. 

-

Hiccup lay lazily on the grass on the blanket when Astrid arrived with goods from the market; apples, peaches and a bundle of meats and mead. Hiccup held back licking his lips at the thought of something that wasn't fish for once. He eyed a satchel that had a scent of dyed fabrics, he tilted his head and questioned it but she brushed off an answer as she placed the foods in front of the boy and suddenly his attention changed to the foods he'd dearly missed from his time on Berk.

The dragons ran off into to forest to fetch themselves fresh salmon as the pair sat and happily ate the food in silence, that was until Astrid broke it, her eyes watching him closely as his tail swished side to side as if excited or content. She could see him holding the urge to stuff his face with food he'd likely not had in years...

"So is this your first time having something other than fish?" Astrid mused as Hiccup gave her a playful glare before throwing a peach stone at her gently causing her to glare at him playfully before throwing a half eaten apple at him earning a chuckle from the half-breed.

"For some time, yes." Hiccup spoke as he took a swig of mead washing down the peach, the sweetness causing his tail to swish happily at the taste, he'd been too proud to steal from Islands, for furs he'd hunted, the clothes he had were the one thing he'd taken during the raiding era; even though the dragons didn't care for him being nude he did... "Just fish and water for the passed few years, thanks." Hiccup spoke as he itched his neck sheepishly as he looked away from her briefly feeling his cheeks suddenly burning, thanking someone had been rare, he'd never used that word since Gobber gave him a gift on Snoggletog years before.

"Remember when Gobber ran around the village claiming a Boneknapper was after him?" Astrid asked as she ate a peach, collecting her own army of stones in case Hiccup decided to start a battle with them. He eyed her carefully as a small bout of nostalgia filled his expression.

"Ohh don't get me started." Hiccup spoke as a small laugh broke in his throat. "Ohhh aye, the bone-nappa he 'ad no roar, no roar? Ach what's up with 'hat?" Hiccup spoke with a thick accent mocking Gobbers perfectly. "Every day for a week!" Hiccup shouted lightly before chuckling slightly as Astrid joined him in said laughter.

"Why are there no raids now? Do you know?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup bit into an apple, he licked his lips softly as his small smile diminished into a frown.

"The Queen called the raids to feed herself. When I first arrived she forced me to join them, then I realized in my half form I could ignore her better. I argued with Toothless for a week about it until he decided it was enough and we had to take her down." Hiccup spoke as he looked to the ground watching a cut of grass dance in the air softly. "The first and last dragon I'll ever help slay a dragon." Hiccup added with a frown as he remembered her form crashing into the sea, her wings shredded as a scream ripped through her fiercely all the while as him and Toothless watched in their dragon forms before the nest roared in victory at the Queens death.

"How did you meet Toothless?" Astrid asked as she looked back at the dragon who was happily playing with the Nadder on the outskirts of the forest, the pair bobbed their heads at each other slightly before tackling each other to the ground before Toothless bit her with his gummy mouth earning a squawk that sounded almost like a laugh from Stormfly. 

"I was imprisoned on Outcast Island for some time, until a raid hit them hard. I cried for help in my dragon form hoping someone would help me and there he was...I think he was more stunned at the sight of another Night Fury than anything else but he saved me and I explained myself on the way and I explained what they had done to me and from there we've just been close. He treats me like his baby sometimes but he means well, he's the closest thing I've had to friend my entire life." Hiccup explained as he looked back at the dragon who was tilting his head at his friend before running off once more with the deadly Nadder.

"Ohh, is there anymore Night Furys?" Astrid asked, genuinely curious to the concept rather than trying to make conversation, in the week she'd spent with dragons Hiccup had managed to persuade her that they were peaceful, well Stormfly taught her that...Yet she'd always had a curiosity for dragons while she'd been close up to them in dragon training she'd never slayed one due to the constant raids and their captured dragons managing to break free every time...Hiccup...

"No...A man named Grimmel hunted them down, Toothless saw his family being butchered before him before fleeing yet every Fury populated Island only had remains of his species, eggs crushed or skinned friends. He searched for a trace of his kind for years after that but they're gone. He flew too close to the Queens call and ended up trapped in the nest by the Queens powerful song." Hiccup spoke as he looked at his friend as a pang of sympathy struck his chest, the idea that someone could be so cruel and sadistic to wipe out an entire species still tore at his heart.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, poor Toothless." Astrid spoke as she turned to the playful Fury with more understanding than before, sure she'd always liked the dragon after the who fiasco at the start but now...

"He's okay now but it took him time and he hates humans for it, he doesn't trust the species that wiped his from existence." Hiccup spoke as he looked away from the dragon before finishing his apple. He remembered telling Toothless of his reputation on Berk and the surrounding Islands at the title of 'the unholy offspring of lightening of death itself' and the dragon seemed amused at the title.

"I understand why you were both so hostile at the start..." Astrid spoke as she looked at the boy, his tufts of hair brushing against the air.

"What about you? What have you been doing on Berk?" Hiccup asked as took a drink of his mead, a small purr escaping him at the taste making Astrid chuckle.

"I was in charge of dragon training, your dad was training me to be his Heir, then Dagur..." Astrid spoke as she took a sip, a groan escaping her angrily. "He saw me at the Thawfest competition and demanded your dad marry us." Astrid spoke, earning a snarl from Hiccup. "Then...you came along." Astrid spoke softly as she looked up at the boy, his ears were droopy as he licked his lips like his dragon at the taste of the mead and food yet his annoyance still present in his frame.

"He's an monster." Hiccup stated as he looked at the girl tilting his head softly. "When are you wanting to go home?" Hiccup asked, Astrid noticed the sharp flick of his tail as if he was anxious.

"Not today, I want to get a break from Berk and my marriage." Astrid spoke as she let out a quiet sigh. "I miss them all but..." Astrid began when she closed her eyes wincing slightly. "I don't want to marry him." Astrid admitted as she looked up at Hiccup who was tilting his head his expression neutral yet the movement of his tail said otherwise.

"Well if your staying a while we need to fix the cave. I'd like to actually sleep on furs rather than Toothless" Hiccup spoke softly with a slight hint of joking before being tackled by Toothless with a grunt, smoke encased him as he turned into his dragon part before batting the dragon who coaxed him into a play, Hiccups eyes flashed to her and she raised her hands with a smile.

"Go for it." Astrid spoke laughing as the boy bounded off, chasing his dragon excitedly as she hummed thinking of ideas to sort out the cave.

\--

The sound of an open fire met the open air as Astrid sat by Stormfly, her eyes intent on the sparks of embers flying into the night sky. Stormfly cooed at the girl as the two Night Furies finally returned from their flight.

"Sorry about the delay." Hiccup called as his human form came into sight of the girl, "Toothless was talking forever." Hiccup added earning a slap off the Night Furies tail.

"It's okay, me and Stormfly have been enjoying our time." Astrid spoke as she drunk from her tankard before handing Hiccup one, his tail wagged excitedly as he took a drink. Astrid was already feeling incredibly drunk for the first time in months, a small sigh of pleasure escaped her as her muscles relaxed from the drink and fires heat.

"Hiccup, I was wondering...what have you been doing over these years?" Astrid slurred as she looked at the boy, moving within reaching distance of him, his ears dropping slightly at the question.

"After the Outcasts I came across Viggo...He managed to separate me and Toothless for a few months after destroying the Queen." Hiccup began as his mind trickled back into that period of time, as if reliving it while telling Astrid the tale...

Hiccup lay in a cage in his human form, Viggo had auctioned him off to a circus where he was their center piece. Vikings laughed and jeered at him knowing he could not attack with the leather muzzle on his face and chains on his limbs, his pride was diminished with such a thing on his face, it was similar to what horses what have while riding, the time he'd attempted to change form resulted in only injuring himself, the chains on his limbs made of dragon proof steel, if he attempted to change he would only crush and injure his wrists and legs. He lay in the cage sadly, quiet cries into the air to call for his friend. He looked to the sky hopelessly as the cold air whistled through his small cell, it barely gave him enough room to stretch his tail and wings.

People enjoyed mocking him or jeering him, calling him a freak or monster every second they stared at him as if he didn't understand their tongue. Hiccup simply cowered or glared at the people, going island from island as a piece for their show...Fear constantly in his mind at the idea of bumping into someone he knew, especially Alvin or his mother, if he was to return their they'd try to break him and use him as a weapon...

Hiccup remembered the day as if it was yesterday, when the one fear became a reality to him, there was a gathering of Chieftains in Luck Tuck and Hiccup was dragged along by his master, caged and bound hoping to make money off the men. Chiefs and vikings alike threw rotten vegetables at him, their hatred for dragons still as strong as the day he was taken from Berk. The Chieftains were much crueler than the others, they had to face bitterness and hardness because of dragons and seeing a half human half dragon only fueled their hatred as if he asked the Gods to turn him into a monster. He remembered seeing Gobber and Stoick that fateful night...

"Wow...ain't that...something" Gobber muttered quietly, unaware Hiccup could hear his words even if they were below a whisper. Stoick and Gobber stared at him, he could see his fathers bitterness rising while Gobber simply stared as a spark of recognition danced in his eyes.

"It's me, Hiccup. Please help." Hiccup spoke, his words soft and saddened, his tail wrapped around him protectively as he pushed to reach his father and mentor only for the chains on his limbs to bite at his already raw wrists and ankles.

"Hiccup? Who would name their child such a silly name?" Stoick questioned, almost ignoring the boy completely as if his words were worth nothing. Stoick didn't realize he was tearing at the half breeds heart as he reached out his arm as far as he could, his forest green eyes boring into the Chieftains with desperation.

"Please." Hiccup whispered a sad coo escaping his throat before feeling his chains being pulled by the ring master vindictively.

"Don't mind him, he's delusional." The master spoke with a chuckle before whipping Hiccup, the sharp leather crashed against his weakened wings with an dragon like cry. Hiccup would always remember their expression at the noise he made; Horror and slight awe as if he was a rare breed of dragon rather than a human...their son and apprentice.

"Gobber, please!" Hiccup screamed darkly as his dragon-like voice emerged, Gobber and Stoick looked to one another before raising an eyebrow. Hiccup could see Gobber narrowing his gaze as if he was trying to remember his apprentice. Hiccup bit down on his muzzle like gag as it was pulled by the circus master from behind the bars as if to quieten his pleas before slicing his wings with the whip once more earning another howl from the youths mouth.

"How did you know my-" 

"He's got special abilities given by Loki, don't trust him." The master spoke pulling at the boys chains before striking him with the whip again earning a strangled cry from him, he could see his father moving back, distrust and horror in his expression at the noise causing Hiccup to snarl.

"Please..." Hiccup whimpered as he looked at the men who merely turned and left, Hiccup watched in agony as he watched his mentor and father fade amongst the gawking vikings who continued to jeer when his fathers voice cut through the crowd due to his sensitive hearing. 

"All just some fake trick..." Stoicks voice muttered as Gobber hummed in agreement causing Hiccups heart to split once more, the pain worse than any lashing he'd been given. His dad and Gobber leaving him to suffer at the hands of the sadistic man...

"Dad..." Hiccup cried loudly but the man didn't even flinch or turn back as they left.

\--

"How did you escape?" Astrid asked, her mouth agape at his story. She moved towards the boys hand to offer him comfort only for him to hiss and move away from the touch.

"Toothless, he found me with the nest and saved me. Dragons heal faster than Vikings and the scars faded but seeing their expressions I'll never forget them." Hiccup spoke as he looked to his cup of mead then to the dragon in question who softly cooed at his friend nudging his cheek with his snout affectionately. 

"I...I'm sorry." Astrid spoke softly as she reached out to touch his clawed hand once more, his hand receded as his gaze shifted away from the fire towards the dark forest.

"Don't...I know what I am, I heard it everyday with them, I learned from it." Hiccup spoke defensively. "I know no one remembers me...but maybe it was the best thing, I was always the screw up, the runt of the tribe." Hiccup hissed as he shifted closer to Toothless who let out a calming coos to his friend. Astrid could feel the bitterness and anger radiating from the boy.

"...I can't remember that." Astrid began sobering from the story he'd just told her. He'd been through so much, no wonder he moved to aggression sharply his defenses were heightened after that experience, with everyone tormenting him daily for so long. 

"No, no one can. Maybe Berk is better off without me." Hiccup spoke bitterly as he began to lie down beside the fire, his back against the blonde haired girl to hide the tears that had began leaking from his eyes, he tried to not get upset by those thoughts anymore, he was happy with the dragons, why was he so upset? They always treated him like dirt, even when he was human, all humans did...except her! Was she just toying with him or was she simply staying out of sympathy just like when she patched him up on Berk all those years ago...

"No. I don't believe that," Astrid defended sharply as she stood and walked downwards the form before kneeling down when she could see his expression and her heart stopped at the sight. His face was red, tears ran down his cheeks like a small leak, his eyes mixing with so many emotions that she could barely capture a sense of how he was feeling, how he'd been feeling for years! 

"You were the only person who didn't berate me or bully me." Hiccup spoke softly as he sat up, his shoulders shaking as a silent sob escaped his lips, he covered his face as he tried to control his emotions in front of the girl, his pride diminishing bit by bit with each sob that escaped him.

"Hiccup, no one deserves that, your a leader amongst these dragons and saved Berk from years of dragon raids...Berk is better because of your actions and you can't deny that" Astrid spoke as pushed his chin up before hugging him, his body gave in to the human contact as he grasped at neck before letting silent sobs escape him softly, his tail curled around her softly as sobs turned into silence as he held onto her softly. Astrid ran her hands over his back that weren't close to his wings. 

For what felt like hours Astrid held onto the boy until his quiet sniffs turned into soft snores, likely exhausted from the busy day and emotional memories he'd just relived. Astrid moved him softly onto Toothless's side and the dragon let out a soft purr of thanks before the girl returned to Stormfly, the warmth of her stomach drawing her into a much needed sleep as an idea came into her mind for the cave...


	5. Chapter 5

"Surprise!" Astrid chimed as Hiccup entered from his expedition mapping Southern regions of Luck Tuck. His eyes met the newly improved living space, his mouth gaping ever so slightly in awe. Never in a million years did Hiccup think Astrid was capable of such a task yet there it; Astrid had redecorated. Hiccup chuckled inwardly to himself, at least her concept of design was far better than her cooking skills.

A pile of furs decorated the far corner of the room, sorted into a make shift bed fit for a Chief; bundles of pillows were scattered on the bed. The living area and kitchen organised properly rather than the state of chaos tended to leave things, his mind always thinking faster than his hands and constantly changing projects or plans chaotically throughout the day, after all no one visited besides dragons so he'd no care for making the place organised unlike at his home on Berk where his father would scold him. His gaze moved around finding small trinkets littering the bench's he'd carved from stone, the seats he'd seized during a raid covered with thick warm furs, unlike a normal viking the cold didn't effect him as much, he'd only really realized after Astrid had arrived and complained at the lack of warmth when the forge cooled down in the evenings. 

"I got some more furs and pillows for your bed, too." Astrid stated softly as she itched Stormfly lazily as she sat by the forge for additional warmth, winter winds were catching the region indicating winter was almost upon them. The viking had decided she couldn't bare the cold in the evening's and had returned to the village where she'd gotten previous supplies, they people where kind. The village itself was not allied or enemies of Berk making it a lot easier for her to get in out without questions being pressed.

"Wow..." Hiccup spoke, words suddenly becoming incredibly hard for him as Astrid let out a soft laugh before sitting up and stretching her limbs lazily as she looked at the awed viking before her with a hint of amusement in her expression.

"Plus I'll grab furs and food other than fish." Astrid chimed causing Toothless to let out a pleaded coo, his bright green meeting her blue. Astrid mentally cursed herself forgetting that 'fish' was a word Toothless always associated with meal time. Hiccup tended to scold him for scrounging, he was more than capable of catching his own fish but the dragon insisted that the one's Astrid prepared were always better than fresh. Hiccup let out a chuckle at his friends behavior as Astrid lightly scolded the dragon earning a huff from the overgrown hatchling. "We should go on a flight?" Astrid added as she looked to Stormfly who instantly bounced to her feet, her tail sweeping with excitement at the word. 

"Eh...let me absorb this...thank you Astrid." Hiccup spoke slowly as he shook his head flashing the girl a soft smile before his gaze returning to the cave, it felt more homely. The brown furs reminding him of his fathers grand cape, the forge of Gobber and with Astrid here...it felt like home. He felt...human again.

"Not a problem, now if'd you excuse me I promised Stormfly a flight." Astrid chimed as she gestured the Nadder to follow which she did happily leaving a awe struck boy and his dragon. Toothless let out a series of grunts and clicks to his friend earning a glare before Hiccup threw back his series of noises. It was dragonese, the language of the dragons, although he wasn't fluent he understood the dragon's words sloppily compared to his other half. Toothless had mused;

'Your falling for her' 

'We're just friends' 

'Your a terrible liar'

-

Astrid took a flight around the nest, her eyes watching the range of colorful dragons flying overhead, she let out a relaxed sigh at the sight. It had been two nights since Hiccup had opened up to her about his past and she was determined to make things right, her eyes looked back to the mouth of the cave before soaring towards the market they'd visited a few days previously. It was strange she felt protective over him, with each passing day they had gotten closer and closer as they regaled the tales of Gobber and the gang of Berk. Astrid had found it conflicting remembering fragments of his story but she could not remember full moments, moments that involved Hiccup.

"Hello there, back again so soon?" The clothes maker of the town chimed as she walked into the store. Wise hazel eyes met her azure blue as she smiled at the woman, she was an older woman; Ingrid. She was the wife of the Blacksmith of the Island. She'd sold the books that the she'd stolen from Outcast Island to gain enough coins to pay for the picnic and furs from her initial visit, once talking to Ingrid further she found out her husband was becoming slower and slower with orders and they were too busy to train his son up to take the mantle when Astrid had came to an idea; Hiccup. She'd offered Hiccup's services, if she was given the list of items to be made and the materials she could help them. Ingrid had been so excited that she'd informed her husband. She'd taken the metals and lumber to Hiccup via Stormfly and they'd been able to build up some gold to purchase items for themselves. So far Hiccup had been doing an impressive job, all the villagers remarked at the quality of their new weapons, earning more orders which Hiccup had happily accepted. Astrid smiled at the thought, it was Hiccup's job on Berk and now he was doing it once more, she'd never seen the boy so focused or happy when he created weapons, each one an easy masterpiece. 

"I am, do you have those clothes I requested?" Astrid asked softly as she looked around the busy store, all married woman picking garments for their husbands or children. They all had their hair in the married style; braided and tied into a tight bun, children around their feet causing Astrid inwardly cringe at the thought of her own 'duties' she'd abandoned. The woman nodded softly before revealing the clothing; a dark green tunic, lose fitting ebony leggings and a thick brown fur cape similar to Stoicks with plain metal shoulder pads on them that Hiccup would no doubt improve or decorate. 

"Thank you so much" Astrid spoke as she handed the woman a small pouch of gold, the woman looked at the money and back to girl with a questionable gaze. 

"For your husband?" Ingrid asked softly, Astrid let out soft chuckle as she shook her head side to side. "First yourself a lovely dress and then clothes for a man? Sorry always too curious about new folk, I've heard everyone's stories in this little town except the visitors." The older woman chuckled as she gestured to the woman around Astrid who were absently looking at colors and patterns for clothing before she handed back the girls money causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I need to pay you for this. He's my...friend? I don't know I owe him a lot...He saved me." Astrid spoke as she scratched her neck, a smile of fondness breaking on her expression as her eyes looked to the clothing, a odd sensation swirling in her stomach briefly.

"Oh well I'm sure he'll love it, it's on the house. My family owe's your 'friend' for helping my husbands work load." She spoke as she smiled at the girl softly almost maternally before handing her a helmet from underneath her bench causing the girl to raise an eyebrow once more, it was a larger sized viking styled helmet with ornate horns from what seemed like polished yak horns, similar to Stoicks. "This is a gift from my son, it's his first helmet, to thank the man that's given him a good chance to learn his fathers trade before he's gray and old like him." She added, Ingrid and Astrid laughed softly for a moment as Astrid looked to the woman.

"Thank you, I'll let him know of your words." Astrid spoke kindly as he began packing the items into her ruck sack briskly and turned to the door, she turned once more giving the woman one last smile before the woman spoke a few final words to the girl just as her hands reached the handle of the store;

"Your far to beautiful and kind to be unwed." She spoke, meaning to be a compliment to the girl yet her body tensed at the word; wed. 

"Thank you, I should get back to him." Astrid spoke as she faked a smile at the woman before moving towards the woods, annoyance eating at her. It was still a traditional everywhere in Luck Tuck for girls to be married off before their twenties and it grated on her that people could be so narrow minded about what it entailed for the female counter parts. To give up battling for coddling children...No she could never-

"Hi, Astrid." A voice called halting her brisk pace, it was the son of the Blacksmith...what was his name again?

"Oh...hey...um."

"Felix, I was just coming to say thank you in person once more." He spoke his eyes shifting to the floor as he blushed furiously in the presence of the mysterious warrior before him, he was a similar build to Hiccup but instead of wild auburn hair he had a ebony black, with hazel eyes.

"Not a problem, I need to get going..." Astrid spoke as she tried to walk passed the boy until he opened his mouth once more causing Astrid to bite her tongue and stood, halting her escape before impatiently for his words to escape his lips.

"I was just going to ask...Is it true, are you married? You don't wear your hair like the other woman here." He spoke, their was a child-like curiosity in the boy, he was likely a few years her junior, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the boy before sighing away her annoyance of the repetition of 'marriage' this time in the village. 

"No. I'm a Shield-Maiden. I don't intend to marry." Astrid spoke honestly as she flashed a fake smile at the boy before jogging off into the forest with her items before he could annoy her further.

-

"Ahh welcome back." Hiccup called as he worked on the forge, his shirt had been abandoned to the side, her skin felt warmer just entering their small living room, with the forge being in frequent use during the afternoons the heat became intense. She turned away at his nudity earning a chuckle from him as he moved away from the forge, his tail sweeping the floor beneath him, her eyes stole another glance at the defined muscles on his back, almost masked by his wings.

"I got you a surprise!" Astrid spoke as Toothless ran up to her nuzzling her stomach playfully as the half dragon looked at her with a tilt in his head. "I didn't forgot you either Toothless, sorry about using the 'f' word earlier." Astrid added playfully as she took a chunk of smoked salmon from her bag before handing it to the overjoyed Night Fury who ate it in one gummy bite from her hand. A small groan is disgust reached her throat as she wiped her hand against her fur skirt, drying it sharply.

"I have one for you too actually..." Hiccup mused as he moved towards his work bench before displaying a saddle, dusting it once last time. "As a thanks for getting me a job and supplies and...everything else." Hiccup added as blush raised in his cheeks causing the girl to let out a quiet chuckle before running towards him, he handed her the saddle as she traced the crafting skill, reminding her of the boy she had began to remember from Berk...

"Thank you Hiccup." Astrid spoke honestly as she placed the item down before hugging the boy softly, a chuckle escaped him as he rubbed her back before pulling away as she excitedly reached for her rucksack before handing it to him. He tilted his head as he pulled out the new clothing before raising his eyebrow at her. "-The helmet was a gift from the apprentice- clothes from the mother of said apprentice but it if I'm right it should be able to hide your wings, ears and tail, while the cloak is thick, we can figure a way out to hide your wings under it and your tail, I got larger clothes too, if your tail was to sneak out it could be hidden by the leggings color and-"

"Astrid...you shouldn't have." Hiccup spoke happily, his tone soft as he looked up at her then back to the helmet, tracing it softly under his scaly hands, it was just like his dads. A smile felt cemented on his face as he placed it on his head, a smile grew on the girls lips making the boy realize that the helmet did indeed hide ears before Hiccup could stop himself he hugged the girl tightly. Her hands ran over his back under his wings, a purr demanded to escape but he refrained it. Astrid slightly stilled when her hands met with skin rather than fabric and then remembered, Hiccup was shirtless...She was touching his back. She moved back from his grip before looking at him.

"You've spent way too long on your own, I thought it would be nice if you could actually go into villages and talk to people again, we could even go for a drink in a hall!" Astrid added excitedly as she looked at the boy, his expression gleaming as he threw on his new tunic carefully paying attention to his wings, Astrid let a laugh escape her throat as he folded his wings to the best of his ability over the slightly over-sized tunic ungracefully before dawning the fur cloak. Astrid turned as he changed his trousers and when she turned she was stunned.

He looked human...

"What do you think bud?" Hiccup asked as he turned to the Night Fury who looked his friend up and down the relaxed expression turning to amusement as a dragon let out a laugh that echoed against the walls of the cave, Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dragons response but Astrid's encouraging smile gave him confidence unlike his friend having a laughing fit at his attire.

"I think it looks good..." Astrid spoke confidently as she smiled at the boy earning a goofy grin from him. She walked towards him before circling him checking everything was in place and sitting correctly. "As long as you stand up straight and keep your wings and tail in place..." Astrid continued, his excitement had caused his tail to break free and began to sweep the ground beneath his feet fueling the Night Fury's laughter from the corner of the room.

"Right...I'll make a harness to keep them from escaping." Hiccup spoke confidently as he took off the tunic and cloak allowing his wings to be liberated once more, Astrid caught a glimpse of the defined muscles on his abdomen, she turned away as her cheeks burned at the sight.

Suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her, his skin brushing against her arms as he held her tightly. She bit bit a cringe and the urge to throw him over her body, she could feel the solidity of his muscles on his body, his tail swished as a coo escaped him causing the girl to chuckle. Hiccup wasn't usually affectionate to her unlike Stormfly and Toothless, when his emotions took over he tended to follow dragon like behaviors. Dragons expressed themselves through touch, to reassure each other or to offer thanks by nuzzling one another. Hiccup froze before moving away realizing he had gotten carried away touching the girl.

"Sorry...I'm just-how didn't I think of this!" Hiccup began as he threw his arms into the sky, his tail swishing happily.

"Your too pure to steal I can imagine." Astrid mused as the boy ran over to his work bench before tinkering with straps of leather left over from piece's he was working on before snatching his journal excitedly as he began drawing up designs with the charcoal Astrid had gotten him.

"I did during raids sometimes, just for essentials." Hiccup spoke as he gestured his old clothes in the corner of the room. "Well most of it..." He added with a mischievous smile.

ROOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRR

Astrid and Hiccup flinched at the sudden distress noise from a crimson Nightmare who burst into their living room, his scales up in flames as he let out anguished screams at the pair and the Night Fury. Hiccup ran in front of the dragon while Stormfly took to Astrid's side. 

"Whats wrong?" Astrid questioned as Stormfly wrapped herself around her rider protectively, Hiccup looked to the dragon before letting out a series of clicks and grunts at the dragon who responded with similar noises causing Astrid to raise an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Get your saddle on Stormfly...Viggo and Dagur?" Hiccup snarled angrily as he looked to the girl, his eyes flashing a bright green.

"Where are they?" Astrid asked before the sound another distress call rang through the cave causing the Nightmare to roar with more urgency at the furies. 

"Here, he will lead the older dragons and hatchlings to the centre of the cave and prepare them for evacuation if needed." Hiccup explained as he looked at the girl, he'd began pacing partly for anger. "If they know your helping me they will never accept you back on Berk...you will prepare for an escape, if they've brought their ships it's going to be incredible hard to keep the fatality risk low for the dragons." Hiccup spoke as he clicked at the Nadder who nodded to the dragon boy before lifting her rider with her teeth carefully before leading her with the Nightmare towards the center of the extinct volcano.

"Hiccup, I can help!" Astrid spoke as she tried to break free from her dragons jaw to no avail, her annoyance swirling in her chest. Hiccup and Toothless can't fight an entire army.

"No. If something bad happens...go home." Hiccup commanded as he flashed her a serious gaze as dark smoke encased him, his dragonic eyes glancing back to her with an apology before he and Toothless ran outside towards the potential battle.

Viggo had likely manipulated Dagur into assisting knowing Astrid was here, especially if Astrid had mentioned where she hailed to Viggo. Astrid was head strong and proud, of course she would have mentioned it.

"What the hel?" Hiccup hissed as he stood around the rocks with his friend to survey before deciding the best option for the nest and their dragons. Snotlout had a Gronkle under his feet, the dragon was unconscious. No...

"We want them alive." Viggo's voice spoke over Snotlout's. Toothless snarled at the man. It was a handful of Viggo's men, Ryker, the gang of Berk and Dagur leading angrily. Hiccup's eyes moved to the sea, Dagur's armada had the coast covered, each man ready with arrows on deck aimed towards the sky while Viggo's men had their net shooters prepared for capturing sky bound dragons...They would have to flee south if they wanted to bypass the ships.

"Where did you see my future wife?" Dagur roared as he scanned the area, bypassing the dragons being captured by Viggo and the Berkian's that had insisted on joining them. They had demanded that they assist finding their friend, Viggo wasn't amused but at least it mean't the fatalities wouldn't be his people but Stoicks instead. 

"More to the point the Night Furies..." Fishlegs asked, Hiccup sense his utter fear and a pang of sympathy burned into him. Fishlegs had never been a fighter, he was more into books and statistics. Then it hit him if his father realized they'd discovered the nest before him...That it was no longer guarded by the Queens mind-controlling powers.

"Why did we even decide to tag along?" Ruffnut mumbled with annoyance as she assisted binding a Zippleback with her brother, he could feel their annoyance and boredom. Well at least some things never change...

"To help your Chieftain keep the peace between Berserk and Berk." Viggo spoke cooly as he looked to Ryker as they scanned the area for the mouth of the cave their men had surveyed in the area.

"If Stoick knew you were taking about the nest he would have brought the entire army..." Snotlout spoke as he looked around the nest in awe, he could hear the dragons from within the volcano, their snarls and roars shaking the volcano's exterior. They were going to need more soldiers...

"He doesn't really care about it now though...since you know dragons stopped bothering us." Tuffnut spoke as he patted the Zippleback's unconscious head, curiosity dancing in his eyes as he traced a horn carefully, it felt odd the sensation of the dragon it was almost snake like. "They only reason we got dragged along is cause Snotlout loves Dagu-" Tuffnut began when Snotlout covered his mouth sharply. Hiccup bit his lip at the way Snotlout scrambled towards the blonde haired viking, Hiccup noted his once long blond hair had now been turned into dreadlocks.

"Dragons...Killing dragons." Snotlout spoke too loudly, "After all the Heir of Berk must help the Chieftain and also his future people should listen without question." Snotlout hissed, Hiccup could see that was directed mainly at Tuffnut who then proceeded to lick Snotlout's hand that was still on his mouth earning a disgusted hiss off Snotlout as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Will you stop acting like children." Ryker snapped growing annoyed at the gang of teens, he had less hassle with toddlers than this group of Berkian's, it it wasn't the twin siblings 'loking' his crew it was the stalky raven haired boy kissing up to Dagur. "We find the Night Furies, then the girl." Ryker spoke harshly like a father talking to his own children as they walked growing closer to where Toothless and Hiccup were hiding.

"Toothless...what's the plan?" Hiccup spoke quietly to his best friend who was snarling at the numbers, they were definitely going to be outnumbered, the ships alone filled their shore let alone the soldiers who were occupying those ships...there was only a handful of them off...if they killed their 'leader' perhaps...

Toothless's spines began to glow a soft blue as he closed his eyes sending a command to the nest. 'Flee south to the abandoned village...NOW' Better to be safe than sorry, at least if he could safe guard them in case this went horrifically wrong. Maybe he could scare them off...

The ground began to shake violently as dragons burst from the nest's holes earning feared cries from the teens and men as the dragons began to escape away from the Island they'd called home for so many years...The crew on the ships looked to one another as the dragons avoided them completely using the whispering death tunnels south to avoid the attackers. 

"We need to distract them to allow our dragons to escape. We may have to kill." Toothless spoke as he burst into the sky, Hiccup shook his head before taking off into the sky with his friend, following his lead as they let out blasts at the ground behind the ground team of vikings causing pebbles to fly around vikings catching them off guard while Toothless and Hiccup hissed harshly at them hoping to at least scare the teens Hiccup knew...Both furies bared their teeth furiously, raising their wings to increase their size, their eyes thin slits and blue flames trickled in their throats as they prepared their fire for use.

"Wow..." Fishlegs gawked before Hiccup shot him a dangerous glare, releasing a stun blast at his feet throwing him off balance he hit the ground with a 'ompf', the twins screamed and fled, tripping over Fishlegs before they all got to their feet and made a run for the ships. Hiccup and Toothless kept their eyes on the threats ignoring the fleeing vikings. Hiccup expected Snotlout to flee yet there he he stood by Dagurs side...What was he doing?! When did they become friends? Hiccup always remembered Snotlout pining over Dagur when they were younger, always seeing him as a legend but was he really willing to stay by the mans side when death was high possibility.

"I want that ones head for my trophy..." Dagur mused as he pointed to Hiccup, Hiccup snarled viciously, he swished his tail before lunging towards Dagur while Toothless lunged at hunters, only a few flinched at the sudden movement, suddenly it seemed to be more of a stand off than an actual attack, the men were scared to unsheath their weapons knowing the dragons were ready to send them to Valhalla the moment they tried.

"No, they're both to come alive!" Viggo spoke cooly as he walked back from the the two dragons calmly while Ryker covered his younger brother from the line of fire. "Archers!" Viggo called as he held his hand out, the sound of the hunters on the deck pulling the bow meeting the dragons ears.

The dragons didn't move, they were holding ground to let their dragons run, Viggo found that incredibly amusing that the creatures were so dull to not realize that they were the only dragons they wanted this time...they were simply making their lives easier by standing their ground. The dragons he'd captured were for Stoick as a gift for future soldiers for him army, and to of course lure the 'Alpha and beta' from their hiding place.

"On three we fly vertically into the sky, one, two-Hiccup!" Toothless cried as he halted his careful preparations for flight, he looked to the smaller Night Fury who was doing to the same when he caught a glance of a figure easing closer to his friend sharply, Dagur had unsheathed his sword slowly not catching Hiccups attention but certainly Toothless's. Toothless shot a stun blast at Dagur, all chaos broke out. 

Hiccup roared furiously as arrows flew around them, Dagur tried to get up from the ground but at that very moment all Hiccup could see was red fury and pinned the Chieftain under him, smoke trailed from his nostrils as he prepared a plasma blast. Ryker and his men moved to attack Hiccup but Toothless blasted them, his tail swished violently as he smacked the soldiers away from his friend while he attacked Dagur, Hiccup had him pinned and was moments away from defeating his foe, Toothless knew he could take down-

A sharp cry ripped through Toothless's ears as he looked to find Hiccup, a dagger had sliced his under belly, drawing blood and causing pain but not enough to cause any long lasting damage. Toothless hissed at the thought the under belly of a dragon was insanely sensitive. His friend let a screech escape him as he moved back from the Chieftain, arrows reigned down around Hiccup, catching him in his back, neck and tail. Toothless let out a screech as he ran to his friend dodging the arrows before butting his friend away from Dagur who had stood ready to continue his battle.

Nightmare and Stormfly blasted a line of fire between the dragons and vikings, Toothless would have been infuriated at them for ignoring him but for the time being it was going to save both of their hides...

"Tooth-" Hiccup crooned as black smoke began encasing him, Toothless yelped as he began pulling the arrows from his body throwing them to the side before a familiar scent met his nose, Astrid. The Nadder and Nightmare continued holding back the soldiers.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered as she helped pull the remaining arrow from his back earning a roar from dragon as he turned human. Hiccup would heal easily from wounds but if there was an arrow in his hide during the change it, it would kill him. His thick scales saved it burying deep into him but human flesh wasn't so strong against arrow heads.

"What?" Dagur roared as he ran towards the dragons-dragon to find one had turned into a human? The Grimborns and their men were making an excellent distraction along with Snotlout so he could bypass their defense to kill that Night Fury yet it was gone instead there was a auburn haired human with wings? "It's a human?!" Dagur roared as he looked to Viggo with a glare of betrayal as the men retreated backwards to allow the archers to get better shots to take down the Nadder and Nightmare without injuring their own people.

Toothless turned to Dagur snarling as he charged a plasma blast at the man.

"Astrid?" Dagur questioned as he saw the girl tending to the beast..."What are you doing?" Dagur screamed as he raised his sword, aiming to throw it at the boy in her arms, the only man should attend to his her future husband, not some monster. Toothless let out a blast aiming for his hand successfully burning them earning a scream before dropping the scolding weapon.

Toothless snarled as he picked up his friend in his Toothless jaw before handing him to Astrid after she mounted her Nadder taking off into the sky sharply.

"FOLLOW ME NOW!" Toothless screamed as an arrow grazed his hide with a hiss, he looked back to the Gronkle and Zippleback in the grasps of their enemies, yet the hunters were coming from the ships with more arrows and dragon root...he couldn't they would be taken down within moments.

"I'll help the others!" The Nightmare snarled stubbornly as he dived downwards before an arrow found itself in his back almost instantly.

"NO!" Toothless roared but there was nothing he could do to help as the dragon fell from the sky into the grasps of their enemies, he led the Nadder towards the emergency Island in a sharp haste.

-

"She's with that beast! Did you know that he was half human!" Dagur roared as they looked through the cave trying to find traces of their new hiding spot. 

"I didn't think it was even possible, like a lycanwing." Fishlegs spoke, he'd read about it, but the myth and what he'd witnessed did not add up. 

"It's likely he's trying to keep her as a prisoner, she asked for our help..." Viggo spoke as he looked to Dagur trying to cool the Berserker and fuel his anger towards the boy and narrowly avoid the question whether Viggo had known about his half-human status.

"I'm going to kill that monster!" Dagur roared as he threw his sword against the wall of the volcano earning a yelp from the teens as it dug deep into the cooled crush of lava.

"Have you teens ever killed or fought a dragon?" Ryker snarked sarcastically as he looked at the teens, he was infuriated by their retreat, if they'd all worked together they could have easily taken down those dragons. 

"Sort of? We never got a chance to finish our training." Tuffnut spoke as he looked to his sister.

"Plus, Night Fury; Speed unknown, size unknown, the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Never engage with this dragon." Fishlegs spoke as he recited the book of dragons. No one had ever seen a Night Fury up until Astrid's forced marriage...It was almost as if the God's had sent them as punishment for giving their best shield-maiden to a unworthy Chief, maybe Frigga was cursing them.

"Your best bet is to hide and pray it doesn't find you." Ruffnut added as she thought back to the dragon, it was fierce it could have killed them in a instant yet they simply growled to distract them from the nest fleeing and lunged to scare them away...Heck even Fishlegs, they could have incinerated him with their fire yet they merely made him trip over.

"Better update that book then. They're just overgrown cats protective of their nest." Ryker jeered as they entered a cavern in the cave finding a almost viking like setting...

"Search the place for any clues about where they're off to." Viggo commanded darkly, his tone and expression set in annoyance at the display from their new 'allies'.

"They have been on Outcast Island...these books are from their library." Fishlegs spoke as he lifted the pile of books next to the furs, most likely a make-shift bed. "They're all books on curses..." Fishlegs added as he looked at them, curiosity in his expression. 

"That's not a location." Ryker stated as he gazed at his brother before letting out a sigh. His eyes scanned the room for maps and journals.

"Can't be that hard," Dagur added in annoyance as he looked to the teens. "There's only so many Islands without vikings on them." Dagur added as he frowned at the search, jealously burning his core slightly, finding things stacked and clothes neatly folded belonging to his future wife.

Fishlegs scanned the books when he came across a journal hidden in the 'bed chamber' before flicking it open, drawing of dragons and-Astrid. Fishlegs sharply hid the book under his vest without being caught by the others before continuing his search in the room alone, snatching any books before leaving the bedroom.

"We'll research our archives for islands that dragons of that number could stay." Fishlegs added earning a nod of approval of Viggo.

"Your quite the intelligent lad." Ryker spoke as he looked at the chubby boy, "While we deal with the Outcast I suggest you all train yourselves to fight dragons." Ryker added as he looked to Snotlout. "Take those dragons we captured as a gift to your Chief. We may need soldiers and ships for the next battle."

"Thanks." Snotlout spoke trying to refrain a grin from the Rykers word suggesting he was the leader-wait he was, he was Berks Heir.

Dagur had broken off from the group to enter the bedroom in the far corner after the fat boy had left, he snarled at the absence of Astrid's wedding attire, he at least expected to find it, or even a trace of the items he'd gifted her to remember him in her time captured but apparently not.

"I will kill the half dragon." Dagur muttered quietly, promising himself to take the life of the one who had stolen her from him.

-

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelped from Stormfly's back as Hiccup came around from his injuries suddenly, he hadn't expected him to wake for a while after taking three dragon root arrows to his body.

"Ugh this...sucks." Hiccup grumbled as the dragon root blurred his vision. "How are the wounds?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid's hands scanned held him from slipping from her grasp.

"Healing, I wrapped them with some of the fabric from my tunic, they're not bleeding anymore." Astrid began as she bit her lip. "Only problem is all our belonging including your vials are still on the nest." Astrid added with a slight cringe as Hiccup let out a grumbled snarl.

"I have some stored in our emergency grounds." Hiccup grumbled as he shifted slightly, pain radiated from his wounds, Astrid held him close and some how he felt like his wounds pain's were eased. Astrid ran her hand down his bared back as he remained still as Toothless came into his sight.

"Idiot." He jeered in dragonese earning a glare from the boy.

"Thanks." Hiccup snarked in dragonese to the dragon who rolled his eyes, they'd caught up with the nest finally. Hiccup looked up in relief at the sight of the nest, safe and uninjured.

"Where are we going?" Astrid questioned as they continued south, her eyes meeting his gaze at the dragons around them flying towards their destination. 

"An abandoned village, we made it our back up for a situation like this." Hiccup muttered as he looked to see the Island coming into view. "It was so close to the nest that they left it, it's an old Bog-burglar village." Hiccup continued as their dragons descended. "Plenty of room and caves, plenty of back up items stored here too." Hiccup added not noting Astrid's mouth was agape at the old village.

"They had a castle?" Astrid whispered as she looked at the building, it was covered in cracks, blackened in dragon fire from the attacks yet it had remained almost completely standing.

"They are a rich tribe, they steal for living and raid." Hiccup reminded her as they landed softly, Hiccup and Astrid dismounted the Nadder while the dragons landed before searching for new locations to sleep and settle. Hiccup moved to walk forward only to fall sharply to the ground with a curse before Astrid helped him up, supporting his weight before walking into the castle.

"Wow..." Astrid mused, the building internally was dusty and barren yet the structure itself was beautiful, old furs draped the halls along with swords and shields that had been left during the evacuation.

"Second floor, third door to the left is the room with all my stuff in it." Hiccup muttered as they made their way up slowly as Astrid took in the decorations. They entered the room as dragons joined them, sniffing the areas before moving to different rooms, curious of a human nest being theirs.

"Ohh wow...I can see why you liked this room." Astrid mused, the bedroom was enormous, a large bed with furs thick as her own torso; a small fire pit in the center that Toothless kindly set for them with a quick blast from his mouth. It was black marble, small boxes belonging to the boy sat on a dark oak table by the fire pit.

"On the upside I can use their actual forge rather than my makeshift one, might even make quicker work of those last projects." Hiccup muttered as Astrid helped him to the bed where he collapsed ungracefully, his breathing unsteady as a roar escaped him. "Gods get the vials!" Hiccup snapped and quickly Astrid found them in a small bag Hiccup had left here months ago on the table with several open boxes full of scrolls and books.

"Here, grumpy mutton-head." Astrid muttered as she uncorked the vial before pouring the contents into his mouth, a loud moan of relief escaped him before Astrid moved to the bandages that sat in one of boxes and began treating the wounds properly.

"Ahh, be gentle!" Hiccup hissed as she cleaned the wounds with alcohol, his eyes catching the absence of her sleeves she'd use to cover his wounds with previously. He bit back his annoyance as shame flared in his chest for snapping at her.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have to do this! I could have helped you!" Astrid snapped as she wrapped the first wound. "Do you not trust me?" Astrid questioned as she sent a sharp glare to the boy, putting a little too much pressure on his wound out of annoyance.

"If they'd seen you helping me then they wouldn't have ever accepted you." Hiccup spoke in a low hiss as she began on the next wound. "I didn't want you to lose that chance but now it's gone..."

"So you sacrifice yourself to save me from the shame of being a 'traitor'?" Astrid snapped as she dealt with the other wounds sharply, Toothless grumbled quietly as he backed off from the pair, feeling he was next to be scorned by the angry viking.

"Right, the useless reptile and furious Shield-maiden won't give me a break now! Fantastic." Hiccup spoke sarcastically before hissing at the final wound being treated with alcohol. 

"You scared us, what if they'd caught you? They saw you change, Hiccup!" Astrid hissed, Hiccups body stiffened not realizing. "Dagur was screaming at me for running to your side, I don't care." Astrid added as she looked at the boys forest eyes. "I may have never wanted this but I'd rather be by your side for eternity than Dagurs for a mere second." Astrid added with a hiss. When would he get it through his thick skull.

"So I'm just the best of a bad situation." Hiccup added with a growl as she tied the remaining bandage up. He was angry, he knew he shouldn't take it out on her but right now she was inflicting pain -even if it was required- but with that and the ear full he was receiving he couldn't help himself.

"Shut up." Astrid snapped as she stood. "If your going to act sorry for yourself I will leave Toothless to keep you company." Astrid added as she looked to the dragon who was looking away from her awkwardly knowing he was next to feel her wrath. "I'm still annoyed you didn't stop him from being an idiot, I made my own choices not because I feel sorry for you, I do it for myself." Astrid added as she stood and moved towards the door.

"Astrid, wait." Hiccup called but she didn't turn around she simply left, slamming the door behind her.

"Trouble in paradise." Toothless chided in dragonese earning a glare from his friend. "Shouldn't anger mates." Toothless spoke to the boy earning a pillow to be launched at head.

"Ughh I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have upset her like that." Hiccup muttered to himself. "I am just sore and grumpy-"

"Not excuse" Toothless scolded in dragonese. Hiccup let out a huff as the dragon approached. "You need a break to calm your fires." He added as he looked to his friend with wise eyes.

"How do I make it up to her?" Hiccup asked as he looked at his dragon for advice when he moved onto the bed with his friend earning a confused expression from the boy.

"Sleep." Toothless spoke as he covered his friend with his wing. "You need sleep then speak to your mate" He cooed as he dozed off into his own slumber followed by Hiccup minutes after staring blankly at the dragons wings that blanketed him in darkness as regret swirled in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid picked up the surplus of vegetables from the farming plot that she had discovered on her angry march out of the castle to calm herself down. She made a mental note to survey the area more once she had satisfied her hunger. She grabbed a carrot from the ground before tossing it in the netting basket found abandoned by the castles entrance, Stormfly let out a quiet coo in response to her anger as she inspected the items the human was grabbing from the ground.

"Who does he think he is?" Astrid shouted as she looked to the dragon before tossing a few more carrots into the net basket. The dragon let out a rumble at the girl as if responding to her question.

"He thinks he can put himself into the firing line and let the damsel in distress hide in the nest." She spat, she'd grown comfortable around Hiccup, she even considered him a good friend yet he treated her just like any other man would, hide her away when the real battle was about to begin.

"He saved me once...twice and thinks I'm some fragile little girl!" Astrid added as she tossed a cabbage at the basket only for it to hit Stormfly's leg earning a caw of indignation at the girl, the Nadder huffed and began cleaning the dirt that was now smeared on her scales. "Sorry, girl...It's just-URGHH" Astrid roared as she fell to her knees. "I'm a Shield-Maiden. I'm not Dagurs wife, I'm not some little bird who needs protected by anyone." Astrid spoke as she looked to the dragon, her fire lingering behind her eyes being taken over by defeat.

Suddenly a nuzzle brushed her head from her dragon as she let out a soft purr.

"He almost got himself killed." Astrid added as she looked at the dragon who purred again before nuzzling her stomach comfortingly. Stormfly moved before gesturing the fledglings running around the field playing while the mother watched them happily. Astrid hadn't even spotted them in her blind fury.

"He was giving them time to get their hatchling's a opportunity to escape...like a Chief." Astrid spoke as realization dawned on her. "A Chief protects their own." Astrid quoted before slapping her forehead. "He was hoping I'd protect them for him if something bad happened to him...Why does he have to be so selfless!" Astrid spoke as her anger became fueled by the boys heroism and stubbornness.

"If he'd died..." Astrid began as realization dawned on her, she was mad because she could have lost him-or Toothless of course. "Oh my god..." Astrid whispered realizing she was cared about him more than she had been letting on to herself.

"Well now I need to make him an apology stew." Astrid grumbled as she moved to her feet, lifting the surplus of vegetables she'd gotten before heading to the castle, trying find the kitchen in the grand castle was going to be time consuming...at least it would give her time to attempt to remember the Hofferson farmer soup...hopefully she wouldn't burn it like last time...

-

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered as she entered to find Toothless slowly moving from Hiccup's sleeping form with a warble. "Hiccup, I made you some soup...sorry for you know..." Astrid stammered as she moved toward him with the peace offering, Hiccup began to stir before his gaze fell on hers groggily. He let out a dragon-like grumble as he woke himself up.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I shouldn't have lost my temper." Hiccup spoke sheepishly as he sat up on the bed with a groan. His wounds had already healed but the pain was still very much there.

"How about we both just forget about it and have some food?" Astrid spoke sheepishly as she handed him a bowl of soup which he took happily before taking a careful bite of the soup, surprise building on his face.

"Wow...It's actually really good." Hiccup spoke in shock earning a soft punch from the girl along with a playful glare.

"It's my mothers old recipe." Astrid explained as she took a bite, pleased with the taste. "She used it with my dad when they fell out." Astrid spoke as they continued to eat in silence. Toothless let out a warble before heading out towards the shores of the village to catch himself some lunch.

"Some how I don't think we can go back to the nest." Hiccup spoke sadly as he looked at the empty bowl. "Everything will have been taken or destroyed." Hiccup added as he thought back to the journals and writing he'd been keeping. Astrid hummed in agreement as she placed her too empty bowl down by his, she frowned at his expression causing a swirl of regret to pull at her. Dagur had came after her, if he hadn't saved him he would still have his home.

"As my grandmother would say, don't mourn the loss of objects, create new ones with new memories." Astrid spoke wisely reminiscing the day she lost her first axe, the blade had been shattered from over-use. The shield maiden had been inconsolable yet her grandmothers words eased it, every loss was a chance to make new ones. 

"I guess your right." Hiccup spoke, his perking slightly as he looked to the girl with a lop sided smile, his grief easing slightly at her words.

-

Fishlegs sat in his room with the surplus of books he'd taken from the nest without Ryker or Viggo's knowledge. His mouth was agape at all the dragon knowledge and drawings within them, each more detailed than the dragon manual.

"Deadly Nadders have a soft spot under their neck that they love when scratched, Gronkles love bauxite..." He muttered he looked through the 'beasts' journals or at least that's Dagurs man for the half human half dragon, yet the name on the journal read 'Hiccup the Third'. The name rang a bell in the boys head, his eyes scanned towards the other journal that seemed to be a diary...

He skimmed through it quickly feeling as if he was invading someone's private entries until he came across one of the Night Fury that was by his side during the fight. 'Toothless saved me from Viggo, it took him a little longer with the nest's mating season but he rescued me...' Fishlegs skimmed through more of the pages, new information feeding his curiosity about this Hiccup. 

'Dad and Gobber didn't know me, I don't know what was worse this damned curse or my own fathers expression when he saw me chained and whipped by the circus master.' Fishlegs halted as he re-read those words again. He shook his head before scrambling to the books, opening them trying to put them in order of date to read them correctly. There was three private journals, the remaining were prototype's of inventions or dragon drawings or information.

"He knows Gobber...so his dad must be someone in the village." Fishlegs concluded as he scanned the books, the sounds of dragons roaring as they were hauled through the village towards the arena causing a anxiety to grow within his chest.

"Hiccup Haddock The Third...Stoick had a son?" Fishlegs whispered under his breath, "and he has learned to live with dragons..." Fishlegs quietly spoke, as if swearing to the God's, he looked around his room shaking his head and began reading the journals in order...

Perhaps a visit to the arena after night fall would be in order.

-  
Fishlegs snuck into the arena with ease, no one really guarded the dragons on Berk, he looked to each of the hatches figuring where the Gronkle, Zippleback and Nightmare were located by noise and size of the cage they were located in before placing food into each of the hatches carefully.

"Yak for the Nightmare, bauxite for the Gronkle and smoked haddock for the Zippleback." He mused he tossed the food into the latch, he heard purrs escaping the cells rather than aggressive snarls that had been echoing in from the arena only moments ago. An ounce of courage ran through him, he opened the hatch to look in at the Gronkle, she looked at him with distrust and bared her fangs. "It's okay, I'm here to help...for Hiccup." He whispered, the name immediately calmed the dragon as she walked towards the hatch sniffing the boy softly before cooing. Fishlegs let out a chuckle as he reached his hand in. He'd read that in the journal, Gods why did he have so much faith in Hiccup...someone he couldn't even remember, he closed his eyes nervously until the thick scales met his skin.

"He was right..." He whispered as he allowed the dragon to sniff his hand, "You guys are really nice." Fishlegs added earning a purr from the Gronkle. "Just a big lug, Meatlug..." He mused earning a warble from the dragon. "Your a good girl..." He cooed as he itched her nose earning another purr from the dragon.

-

"The ice is about to set in, we will help you after winter." Stoick spoke in the hall, Gobber by his side as he sat across from Viggo, Ryker and Dagur. "My duty is to my people." Stoick defended as he looked to the men.

"We understand and we too will be returning home before winter hit's our village's, we are relying on your teen, Fishlegs? To find the course to take us to the dragons." Viggo spoke smoothly as he looked to his brother. "We will be heading to our Isle to our tribe for the festivities." Viggo added as he looked over to the fellow Chief in front of him, with his soldiers and fleets on top of Dagur's they could wipe that nest from their maps and stop them from destroying anymore of his shipments.

"I agree, I will fight by your side as long as I get my wife returned from that beast, and the beasts head on a spike." Dagur hissed, still furious of his future wife's betrayal even if it had been out of fear, he hated cowards...

"We will purge this nest, I lost my own wife to dragons Dagur I understand your pain. In return you will maintain an alliance with the tribe?" Stoick spoke as he looked to the men, his alliances were the biggest strength of their tribe, especially with Snotlout beginning his training as Heir and Astrid an unknown factor, it could be years before he could stand down and he wanted Berk in the best condition for that day...If he died before then, Berk would fall.

"On my word, and with that we must depart." Viggo spoke as he stood swiftly, Dagur following behind towards his own ships to return to Berserk. Dagurs mind flickering to the auburn haired beast...he recognized him but from where, he felt a sudden distrust for Stoick as soon as he'd returned to his fleet...Unsure why yet he knew one this for certain.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, we'll be back to weekly installments on this story! Every Wednesday. I'm almost finished writing the main chunk of the story line now, adding more chapters and expanding the skeleton has taken much longer than expected on top of script writing for a short documentary, it's been an incredibly weird period of time, anyway thank you for reading and I hope it was worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys, my head has been all over the place and work has been insane, I'm going to attempt to update the stories as soon as possible. The Hidden World (Httyd) is due out on the 1st of Feb for me, hopefully I can keep you guys occupied until we finally get the ending to our beloved trilogy. If you have already seen it, then I envy you deeply.

Winter set on the Island that Astrid and Hiccup called their home, snow lay like heavy blankets on the ground as the dragons retreated to the skies to raise their hatchlings at their traditional spot, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone. Toothless had left his rider as he did annually to watch over the dragons and their new young. It was expected that the Alpha was among them to witness the development of his flock. 

"It's always so quiet when they leave." Hiccup spoke mournfully as he watched his friend fly off among the other dragons dutifully as he did every year. This year as an exception to his usual loneliness during Snoggletog, Astrid was here. He mused back to his younger years when he watched the dragons leave the nest, yearning for any form of company, he would image himself with Astrid and the others teens of Berk celebrating at the Great hall. 

"You never go?" Astrid questioned as she wrapped her furs around her, she'd managed to acquire some clothes and furs from the abandoned rooms along with the market vendor that had grown to trust her over the month that she had spent on the Island. The woman would usually talk to her about all sorts of things while occasionally hinting at marriage and the gift of children. Her son Felix had often caught her leaving the village and would have small discussions with the girl. He reminded Astrid of someone, someone she suspected was Hiccup in his youth. He was a sweet boy and Astrid had her suspicions that Ingrid was planning on trying to get her son to court her. Her and Hiccup had laughed when she returned home from one trip, musing at the idea of her being a wife to the boy. 

"Never, it's a dragons tradition, not a vikings...well you know what I mean" Hiccup mused as he moved towards the snowy grounds away from the castle, he wore a green tunic that she had gotten him at the market; his wings had a hole to break through the fabric that Hiccup had done himself, apparently the cold didn't have much of an effect on him, his eyes looked at her with mischief before a snow ball struck her shoulder earning a grin from the girl.

"Why you little..." Astrid began as she dived towards the snow to gather herself a stack of balls before throwing them at the dragon boy who laughed at her, using his wings to shield him from the barrage of snow balls. "That's so unfair!" Astrid called to him with a laugh before tackling the boy to the ground before he could snatch more snow from beneath them, he continued to laugh as she pushed him into the snow, he flashed her a mischievous grin before turning her onto her back and doing the same to her with ease.

"Can't blame me if the curse works in my favor sometimes" He mused as he got up from the chilly ground while Astrid followed suite, refusing his help once more as they shook their bodies of snow.

"We should get back inside, you might not freeze but I do." She chirped as she ran towards the entrance of the castle as he chased after her playfully. She grabbed another bundle of snow before throwing it in his direction earning a chuckle.

She hid behind the door as he charged in laughing loudly causing a giggle to escape her, his eyes caught hers before chasing her again through the halls of the castle before tripping on a carpet before both of them ungracefully crashed to the ground.

Their laughs echoed through the hall as they lay on the ground entangled in each others limbs before sitting up with a slight shiver. Astrid flexed her fingers to bring warmth back into them once more.

"Your cold." Hiccup stated as he wrapped his wings around her before she shoved him away with a chuckle. "I'll get a fire started and make some food?" Hiccup spoke as they made their way to the kitchen, it was similar to the mead halls, creating a pang of sadness into Astrid's heart. She pushed it down and nodded as she began working on their drinks while Hiccup made them a haddock stew. Hiccup didn't trust Astrid near the oven often, almost every time her food was apparently 'inedible' much to Astrid's annoyance she allowed Hiccup to cook, his cooking was fantastic although Astrid would never admit it. 

"What are you making?" Hiccup questioned as a sour smell hit his nose. 

"Well I was thinking, tomorrow's Snoggletog and you've not had a traditional one in gods know how long that I'd make you my yaknog?" Astrid spoke as she handed him a cup which he took gingerly as his nose twitched in disgust. He inspected the drink, what looked like sea foam sat on the top of the drink...it seemed too thick to be considered such a thing...

"Who even drinks this?" He asked playfully as he sniffed again, sneezing at the strong smell.

"Friends and family." Astrid spoke as she pushed it into his face towards his nose, he rolled his eyes and took a sip before holding the urge to sit it out. 

"Wow...strong." Hiccup spoke as he swallowed the ghastly drink with discomfort before continuing on his own dish.

The pair sat quietly as they ate their food and drank their yaknog, Astrid swore Hiccup had replaced his with a mead as he drunk down the beverage a lot easier than previously...The food was quickly finished and the drinks began to flow between the pair as the talked of their Snoggletog's on Berk as if they were still there.

"What was your dad like during the holidays?" Astrid questioned as she refilled their tankards earning a thankful nod from Hiccup. 

"Mournful for my mom, but festive...he was always a lot more like a dad in the winter than the rest of the year, even if he did always gift me hammers or axes." Hiccup mused as he continued drinking slowly, savoring the sweet spiced drink. "Gobber always got me squid ink or charcoal...I miss them both." Hiccup spoke softly as his ears dropped slightly with sadness.

"Well I may have got you something..." Astrid mused as she looked at him with hope, hoping to brighten his expression once more. "I went to the cave and got your harness and clothes..." Astrid muttered before raising her hands. "Your gift is for tomorrow but I thought...we could maybe sneak into Berk tonight...everyone is always drunk or busy, we could sneak in?" Astrid mused earning a nervous look from Hiccup. Hiccup let out a quiet sigh as he placed his tankard down slowly, his expression conflicted.

"They'll recognize you." Hiccup added slowly, "If you want to go home I can just take you-"

"No it's not that, you should be able to see your dad and Gobber...they might not know you but you know them." Astrid began, Hiccups ears suddenly perked up as his tail swished at an idea that was brewing in his mind.

"If we went hoods up, Berk won't be on alert for dragons...What are we waiting for then, grab the stuff!" Hiccup called excitedly, whether it was the mead in his system giving him the courage or Astrid's pleading gaze he'd never know. Astrid rolled her eyes before grabbing her own items she'd been saving for her visit to the village. She had planned on sneaking into Berk on Stormfly several times to see her mother and father but now...she didn't want to leave him.

Hiccup ran downstairs into the hall, he looked into the mirror and grinned at his appearance, he looked normal...his wings and tail masked well under the cloak and with the harness he'd designed his wings and tail would not escape. His mouth opened at the sight of Astrid, she wore a dress similar to what people would wear to the festivities on Berk but one he'd never seen her wear; it was a beautiful ocean blue topped with a ruby red cloak.

"You look-"

"Shut up, dragon boy." Astrid snapped playfully as she made her way down the stairs. "Explain to me again how your clothes stay in tact after turning into a dragon?" Astrid questioned as he let out a chuckle.

"Magic, unless it's metal it seems to be fine." Hiccup mused as he turned around displaying his lack of tail, facial hair he'd been growing over the past few weeks hiding the small scales that littered his chin, his hands gloved to hide the claws to on lookers. He looked handsome.

"Let's go then."

-

Berk was loud with celebration as everyone stumbled around singing merrily; merchants and allies moved around the village laughing loudly as they drunk to their content. Hiccup and Astrid made their way by the huts, keeping their distance from the people to scan the area, while Hiccup trusted Astrid he didn't want them risking being caught out by familiar faces.

"I'm going to drop a few things off for my dad and Gobber." Hiccup whispered as he raised his hands to show his scrolls he'd hastily written when Astrid was getting ready. "Be careful." He spoke softly, she nodded as she raised her own satchel.

"I'll drop this off to my parents." Astrid spoke before sneaking to her home only turning back to spot Hiccup moving with purpose towards the Chiefs home, she entered through the window on the roof; her room. She gazed at it for a moment reminiscing her past when an ax caught her gaze, "There she is." She whispered as she lifted the axe onto her person before leaving a note next to the home of said axe, sneaking into the empty home to leave gifts in her parents helmets. She took in the view for a moment before heading to the spot where she'd left Hiccup.

She didn't want to leave, yet she did. She admired Hiccup, she had even grown to care deeply for him yet she could just stay on Berk...but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She would never leave Hiccup.

Hiccup slid into his fathers new hut silently, the fire had diminished into embers as he made his way to his fathers helmet before dropping the scroll in it for him before slinking out of his fathers home to the forge.

With luck Gobber had his helmet displayed in the usual place in his room and with ease Hiccup placed the scroll in the helmet yet as he moved to leave the forge a voice caught him.

"Oi, what you doing in ma home?" Gobber spoke as he raised his sword defensively at the boy. He narrowed his eyes at the startled lad in his home, his body stiff and a slight tremble in his hands made the blacksmith raise an eyebrow.

"I...I was bringing you a gift." Hiccup spoke defensively, Gods he'd missed the man.

"Why, I don't even know ya lad?" Gobber spoke as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, something about those emerald eyes sparking recognition into his expression, even the way the boy scratched his head sheepishly reminding him of a boy. "Or do I?" He questioned as the boy looked down. He definitely remembered a timid boy who did the very same thing, yet a name and face refused to appear.

"You did, but you forgot...you all did." Hiccup spoke as he looked at the man. "Gobber, don't you know who I am?" He questioned as he moved closed, the man dropped his sword as he narrowed his eyes at the boy as if trying to force an intangible image into his vision. 

'Sorry Gobber, I know I should stay inside the forge during a raid.'

'Hiccup, you need to stop all of this...'

"I do..." He spoke softly as the boy ran to him before hugging him close, Gobber felt the urge to hug the boy back and he did earning a quiet sob from the boy. "It's alright, lad." Gobber spoke quietly as he stroked the boy's shoulder softly. "I don't know your name, lad. You were ma apprentice, weren't ye? How did I forget?" He asked, part of him implored him to talk to the boy...

"I was, yes." Hiccup answered flustered, tears running down his cheeks freely before his expression met Gobber's. "Don't trust Excellinor or Alvin." Hiccup spoke softly as he moved away from the man. "Loki's curse." He added as he looked to the door. "I need to go but can you tell dad-I mean Stoick that Hiccup loves him." He asked softly and Gobber's eyes widened at the name but nodded as the boy disappeared into the night.

"Hiccup..." He whispered, his mind flashing back to the half boy half dragon calling for him and Stoick to help all those years ago...Yet that wasn't where the recognition came from, he made a mental note to ask Gothi about said curse but until then he left to inform Stoick of the boys message. 

'It's alright lad, yer dad is just trying to protect you.'

'Doesn't feel like it, Gobber.'

'Hiccup, stop that.' 

-

"How did it go?" Astrid asked as the boy returned with a soft smile on his lips. 

"Great, where to next-"

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs spoke, his breathing labored from running after the boy. The pair turned defensively towards the voice, stiffened at the surprise.

"Fishlegs...how do you know my name?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid stood in front of him protectively.

"Astrid, I knew you were okay." Fishlegs spoke as he pulled a journal from his vest causing Hiccup to open his mouth in surprise. "I think I might know you, Hiccup." Fishlegs added as he looked at the boy who tilted his head at the boy in front of him. 

"You do." Hiccup spoke softly as he looked at the boy carefully, his expression melded between pain and sadness.

"I'm taking care of those dragons, even talked to them...I'm trying to persuade the others to train them with me, to prove dragons aren't evil." He added earning a chuckle from Hiccup, Astrid smiled softly at their friend. 

"We need to go, Fishlegs. Tell no-"

"My lips are sealed, I hope I see you again...both of you." Fishlegs added as he smiled at the pair who simply nodded to the boy- Hiccup encased himself in black smoke turning into the feared Night Fury, he moved towards the boy, his eyes dilated before hugging him softly earning a yelp from the chubby viking. Fishlegs gazed in awe at the practiced ease of the pair as Astrid hopped smoothly onto the back of the dragon.

"Wow..." He whispered as he watched the pair take off into the night sky, blending in almost immediately.

-

"Ah lady Astrid, is this your 'friend'" Ingrid chided with a slight elbowing, Astrid rolled her eyes at the woman, she'd warned Hiccup of her playfulness before heading into the town but it still didn't ease the girls embarrassment.

"This is Ingrid, she's the Seamstress of the town." Astrid spoke as she gestured Hiccup to her, he reached out to shake her hand and she let out a chuckle at the boy before accepting his hand shake.

"Lovely to meet you." Hiccup spoke softly, as they moved to the outside of the village hall. 

"Come from the cold and dance for a bit!" Ingrid spoke as she snatched Hiccup's and Astrid's hands before they could protest. She led them into the hall, the pair chuckled as music blasted loudly throughout the hall, "Go on, dance!" She added as she ran off to find her husband to meet the man who had been assisting him with their work load.

"She's a bit intense." Astrid spoke with a smile, she'd gotten to know the woman incredibly well over the few months. Hiccup let out a chuckle as he looked to everyone dancing, it was a dance he was familiar with...it originated from the Northern lands that had became accustomed at Chief summits. 

"This is the barn dance." He mused as he watched couples dance with one another, taking paces back before clapping their hands, dancing together once more before spinning their partner. Astrid let out a chuckle before grabbing Hiccups hands drawing him into the circle, copying the dance that was displayed around them, Astrid was impressed by Hiccups ability. She quickly learned the movements as if it was a battle tactic while Hiccup seemed a lot more fluid and practiced.

"How do you know this?" Astrid spoke as he gently took her waist before turning in a circle.

"Tradition at Chieftain summits." Hiccup mused as he span around in a circle like the others before stepping back and clapping and stamping his foot simultaneously, he laughed at Astrid's confusion as she looked to the other woman for guidance before continuing the dance.

"It's called Ceilidh music." Hiccup added as they repeated the same movements, Astrid was quickly gaining the movements as she danced with Hiccup. "Should see my dad doing strip the willow, almost knocked out half of the Chieftains with a spin." Hiccup laughed as he held her waist stepping left then right before repeating the twirls.

"Ohh, sounds like fun." Astrid mused as she met with him once more before Ingrid returned with tankards for the pair, they quickly retreated and drunk a few sips before returning to the dance. Violins played loudly with bag like instruments before the song finished, everyone ran towards their drinks, swallowing the contents quickly as the band master turned to them.

"Now, for Strip the willow, grab your partner!" The man called as he moved towards his violin bow once more nodding the band who prepared for the dance.

"Your in for a treat." Hiccup chuckled as they moved to the bottom of the formation line, giving Astrid a chance to understand the movements before being thrown into it. Men stood in one line facing their partners while the woman did the same, all looking to one another with smiles.

Astrid and Hiccup watched as the top couple span with each other quickly while the others banged their feet and clapped their hands, it almost made Astrid dizzy watching their face spins, the couples began entwining with the couples clapping and stamping and within seconds Astrid found a mans arm locking with hers spinning her violently with a laugh while Hiccup received the same from the woman. 

"I can see how your dad nearly knocked out half of the people." Astrid mused as more couples weaved between them. "This is intense." She added as another man span her causing her to become even dizzier from the drink and spins.

"It's great fun! Our turn!" Hiccup mused as he and Astrid span around, both becoming competitive to spin faster and faster. "It's for eighteen beats." Hiccup added as he tried to control his tail from escaping the harness from the sheer force of their spins.

"Ohh...Thor" She muttered as they broke off, weaving between couples meeting each other once more in the center before repeating it down the line, everyone laughed and cheered the couple as they finally made it to the bottom, couples smiled at them playfully when Hiccup realized they were all a lot older than themselves, he could even hear a woman cooing 'such cute newly weds' causing his face to burn a bright red. The song quickly ended and they quickly got into the rhythm of running to their drinks to refresh themselves before the band master called the next song. 

Three songs in and the duo found themselves increasingly drunk as they danced in threes and occasionally fours to some of the songs, quickly gaining knowledge of the towns folk as they asked them questions or simply cooed at the 'sweet pair' causing the two to laugh and glance to each other as they changed partners in progressive pieces, everyone exchanging sweet words to the pair before returning to each once more to grab a drink and talk. They were both covered in a layer of sweat from the heavy duty dancing.

"And at last the Chief arrives! Time for the Dashing White Sergeant." The man called as Ingrid joined the pair, Hiccup and Astrid barely found their footing as they span in a circle, the trio against another spinning mercilessly, Hiccup turned to Astrid before spinning her followed by Ingrid who laughed at the boys ungraceful movements before stepping towards the fellow trio clapping their hands and stamping their feet to the ground before making their way underneath them to the next trio when Hiccup and Astrid's blood ran cold.

It was Viggo Grimborn, this was his Island.

Hiccup dropped his gaze as they span trying to avert his face away from the men, Viggo and Ryker were dancing with a woman, he could see hazel meeting with his emerald and surprisingly the man smiled at the shy boy. "He doesn't recognize us." Astrid whispered as they spinned with each other, Hiccup nodded as a worried coo escaped him. 

"And who are you two?" Viggo asked kindly as they span, Hiccup smiled as he kept his gaze down, trying to keep his helmet in place and figure a plan or excuse.

"They're friends of mine!" Ingrid spoke as she gestured the pair. "Niece and future Nephew in law." She added earning a nod of approval from Viggo and Ryker who passed to the other group, Hiccups shoulder brushing Viggo's slightly as Astrid did the same with Ryker making the pair wince.

"Thanks." Hiccup whispered to Ingrid who simply nodded.

"The Chief is always wary with strangers." She added as the dance finished.

"We better go home," Astrid spoke softly as she tripped over air, landing in Hiccups arms with a chuckle.

"Right, have a great Snoggletog." Hiccup spoke kindly as he lifted Astrid onto his shoulders earning a few cheers from the men causing the boy to roll his eyes at the them.

"Hiccup, take care of Astrid won't you!" Ingrid called causing Hiccup to almost halt but instead he sped his pace up nodding so hard that his helmet fell to the ground. Everyone halted their movements at the sight of his ears or more at the lack of said ears.

"What in hel?" She uttered as Viggo narrowed his eyes at the boy and girl. Hiccup muttered a curse as he ran out of the hall, he could hear weapons being pulled from sheaths and Hiccup ran as fast as his legs would take him and Astrid before turning into his dragon half. Astrid clutched on tightly with a laugh in his paws.

"Man, imagine how stupid he must be feeling, dancing with the enemy." She whispered earning a chuckle from Hiccup as his wings swept the sky gracefully towards their home. "Looks like we won't be welcome back anytime soon." She chuckled as she was dropped before landing expertly on Hiccups back.

-

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Hiccup shouted as they landed and he returned to his human form. "Thank you Astrid!" Hiccup added as he looked to girl who was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid spoke as they entered the castle, heading straight to Hiccup's room that had became their living area. Hiccup almost skipped into the room as he lifted another bottle of wine to Astrid's pleasure she ran to him as he poured another drink.

"Wish we could have stayed for another dance." Hiccup mused as he looked at the blonde haired Shield-maiden who giggled at him softly. She was incredibly drunk, her head lolled slightly as she looked at him with a grin.

"Why don't we have one now, I did kinda like dancing with you..." Astrid spoke softly as she placed her glass down. Hiccup said nothing as he approached her, holding her waist softly as she held his shoulders before they swayed side to side slowly as Hiccup hummed a quiet tune for them both.

"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned." Hiccup began to sing with drunken in confidence, it was a song he'd heard in Berk all those years ago. He held Astrid softly as she let out a quiet giggle at his words. "Tied with a ribbon, some people won't sail the sea because the safer on land, to follow what's written, but I'd follow you to the great unknown, off to a world we call our own." Hiccup continued as he span the girl softly before moving her closer.

Astrid pulled away with a giggle before looking into his forest green eyes, she moved closer to his face, their lips met, he returned the kiss, it was soft and sweet. The pair held it as Hiccup swayed them back to the table and seats but Astrid had other intentions...

Astrid snatched his tunic and moved him to the bed as they held the kiss, breaking away to let a chuckle escape him, her blood was boiling feverishly from the drink in her system...She had never kissed someone before, he had been the first. She moved to kiss him once more...

"Astrid, no." Hiccup spoke as he felt her hands run over his necks earning a grunt from his throat. She rolled her eyes and continued kissing which he did not protest to as they lay on the bed, the girl moved off of him earning a sigh of relief from the boy as chuckles escaped them every so often as they lay on the bed. 

"Gods, this is weird." Hiccup mused as she moved onto his chest and inspected his face intently and kindly.

"Your weird...It's like I don't know...I'm drunk" Astrid mused with a chuckle as she lay beside him, comfortable on his slowly moving chest, it was soothing. His soft lips beaconing her to move towards them once more before Hiccup halted her actions.   
"Which is why we should go to bed." Hiccup mused as he tossed a blanket over them, "Your incredibly drunk, you might regret this and currently we're stuck together so maybe not a good move." He mused as she huffed at him playfully before giving in accepting reasoning.

"Why are you a sensible drunk?" Astrid mused as she lay in the bed away from his form.

"Eh, no clue." Hiccup muttered as his eyes glanced to his hands, looking down at his claws one last time, she didn't love him...She was driven by alcohol and lust...A sad coo escaped him as he lay back on the bed, falling into a drunken slumber. Inwardly wishing she did love him, that he loved her but she never would. No, he had to keep his barriers high, he couldn't fall in love with her, she couldn't love him. 

No one would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter already! I'm trying to hammer out as many as I can before the First of February due to issues at work and of course the Hidden World. I'd like to take this moment to remind all of you guys to support the film and go see it when it comes out! I'll likely be offline for two weeks after the film releases to mourn the final chapter of the movie. I've been a fan of dragons since it came out, me and my first love watched the film in the cinema together and always mused how we were similar to Astrid and Hiccup, him being the intelligent inventor while I was the girl who playfully punched him and kept him guided. Scary to think that was so many years ago yet as time has moved on I see a lot of myself in Hiccup and Astrid even to this day...Hope you guys all feel the same! Anyway on with the chapter.

Hiccup woke first, above the covers where Astrid slept bundled into a cocoon of her making, a quiet moan escaped him as his head ached from the night previously, brushing it off he moved towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast and cups of tea to ease their hangovers. He opened his harness releasing his wings and tail before stretching them softly with a relaxed sigh, turning to the task at hand.

Astrid woke to find she was in Hiccup bed. 

No.

Astrid sat up as she looked over herself she was still dawning the clothing from the night previously when memories flickered from her last moments awake, Hiccup had denied her...after kissing. He'd stopped her from pushing him, she pushed him...Oh Gods.

"Ughh." She whispered slightly as she sat up and reached for the tankard of water by the bed before drinking it ravenously. She wiped her face as her blue eyes surveyed the room to find an absence of Hiccup, with a quiet groan she moved off the bed before reaching for the bucket that had been left on the fire before taking off her dress, cleaning her sweaty body before patting herself down with the sage liquid Ingrid had gifted her. The smell met her nose, she let out a relaxed sigh happy to be clean from the night before moving towards her bag of clothes in the corner in her nude, after all Hiccup had probably went out for a fligh-

"Ahhh Thor almighty!" Hiccup roared as he turned his head away from her nudity towards the hall.

"Could you knock!" Astrid snapped from her surprise as she scrambled to throw clothing on her nude body, her eyes locked onto Hiccups back to ensure he didn't look and he did not, his tail had ran between his legs as a sigh escaped him.

"Sorry I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast." Hiccup spoke as he waited for the shuffling of clothing to cease before displaying the yak he'd cooked for them, "I'll grab the tea." He muttered as he placed the food onto the small table center of the room. Astrid let out a quiet huff before moving to her bag, grabbing a wrapped gift from it before placing it on the table. 

"Happy Snoggletog." Hiccup chided as he entered with the tea, he sat at the table before noting the wrapped item on the table, he snapped his fingers before pulling one from his pocket, placing it onto the table.

"Happy Snoggletog, mutton-head." Astrid mused as she drunk her tea, it's effects immediate; her upset stomach settling by the scent of peppermint alone. "Sorry about last night." Astrid spoke causing the boy to jerk in surprise at the apology.

"Don't be, we were both drunk." Hiccup added as his gaze averted. His hand moved to his neck before he subconsciously itched it.

"I-thank you for stopping it before it got...heated." Astrid muttered as she looked to her tea, avoiding eye contact completely.

"Astrid, I know you don't love me, I wouldn't let you do that." Hiccup defended as his ears dropped sadly, Astrid opened her mouth to defend herself when the truth dawned on her, he'd not changed. He was still a half breed of dragon and human. 

"Sorry." Astrid muttered as she began eating once more solemnly.

"Don't be, now open your gift." Hiccup spoke as he moved the gift within her reach, she raised a careful eyebrow at the boy before taking it into her grasp. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the small item.

A necklace, not just any necklace a shield-maiden themed one. The three charms dawned it, a policed Nadder scale, Stormfly's to be exact, a small shield with the Valkyrie symbol and a Night Fury scale -too small to be from Toothless. The charms sat on a lovely thick piece of leather reminding her of Hiccup's time as an apprentice as a Blacksmith. 

"Thank you," Astrid spoke genuinely as she held it in her hands, awed by the beauty of it's craftsmanship. "Open yours." Astrid spoke as she looked at the gift softly, Hiccup tilted his head softly before obeying her order, his mouth too dropped at the gift.

It was a journal, black leather on the outside with a bottle of squid ink and charcoal.

"Wow..." He mused he traced the thick spine of the book.

"I remember Gobber giving you something similar when we were younger." Astrid mused causing Hiccup to take a double take at her words.

"Your remembering more? Why didn't you tell me!" Hiccup spoke as his tail swished excitedly, his expression bursting with joy.

"I wanted to surprise you." Astrid spoke as the boy jumped over the table before hugging her tightly, Astrid chuckled as she returned it. "Can you help me with the necklace?" Astrid asked as he smiled, nodding furiously as she pulled her hair out of the way so he could tie it to the back of her neck, he turned her around to look at it on her neck when her lips met his.

"Ahh, Astrid no." Hiccup spoke as he pushed her away carefully. "It's not going to work." He muttered darkly as he went to turn when her hand caught his pulling him back towards her, her grip vice like.

"No. I want to, do you want to?" Astrid spoke seriously as she moved her hands onto his hips softly securing him against her. 

"Yeah..." Hiccup muttered as he looked to the floor only for the fierce girl to move to her tip toes before kissing him. He let out a chuckle at the touch but carefully wrapped his arm around her waist enjoying the moment.

"I remember my mother telling me before I was supposed to marry Dagur that love only begins when you make it begin." She mused, earning a grumble from the rider. "Hiccup, I care for you and the only way for us to progress is this?" Astrid spoke as she gestured them both, a low growl escaped him as he backed off.

"You feel sorry for me, I'm not letting you do this." Hiccup spoke defensively as he walked back from the girl. "I don't need sympathy." 

"Your not getting it. I want to because in all my life men have tried courting me, forcing themselves on me or trying to push me into a marriage that I didn't want." Astrid began angrily as she snatched his waist once more, wrapping her arms around him softly. "I remembered, a few nights ago that your dad tried to have us betrothed and you refused, you embarrassed him in front of the entire tribe because you said it wasn't fair that the women in our culture don't have much say and that we're sold off like slaves." Astrid began as she looked into his eyes, they were mixed with annoyance and care. "Even with me here you've treated me with respect and your the only man that has ever done that." She added as she nuzzled into his neck hearing a sad croon.

"You deserve better than a monster." Hiccup spoke as he tried to push her off only for her to wrap herself even more firmly around his body earning a groan from the boy.

"The only monsters are the ones we'll fight together." Astrid spoke as she kissed his neck softly before reaching for his lips.

"If you insist." Hiccup spoke softly as her lips and his locked together once more as they slowly made their way back to the bed, an low rumble coming from Hiccups throat causing Astrid to laugh. "But we're not...you know." He spoke gently as she kissed him once more. "Not like this." He added uncomfortably before she placed a finger over his lips.

"Shut up, dragon boy." 

-

Stoick stretched in the morning, a hangover looming over his head as his gaze caught an scroll stashed into his helmet.

"What in Thor's name...Gobber" He muttered lowly as he moved towards it before taking the package from it's home in his helmet, he looked at it softly before opening it. 

"Dear dad, 

I know you don't know who I am or that I even existed in your life, but I did. I love you dad, I wish me and mom were both there with you, I'm sorry you deal with her loss every year especially during this season, I wish this year I was there to comfort you...but I can't. Maybe one day I'll sort this but until then, I miss you dad, I love you. Remember what you always told me during Snoggletog; What if they can't be here with us? We celebrate them.

Love, your son,  
Hiccup (Horrendous).

"Hiccup...Hiccup." Stoick began, the word was familiar on his tongue; Gobber had harassed him about that name, but even then he remembered shouting it in the village at a villager...Hiccup? It rang the ring bells in his head yet he couldn't seem to place the name with a face. He eyed up the wrapped gift before opening it gingerly, his great knees crumpled at the item...A small axe...No the small axe a certain boy used as a paper weight. Hiccup had kept the item close to his chest for years and once Astrid and himself decided to visit Berk, he'd decided to smuggle it along for his father.

"Hiccup, my son...Hiccup." Stoick began repeating, the words sounding so correct, yet so unfamiliar.

"Daddy!" A small voice called as his vision flooded with an old scene from his past.

"Not now son," Stoick spoke softly to the auburn haired child, ran downstairs with gift wrapped in a tight package.

"But it's Snoggletog," Hiccup whined sadly before displaying the gift, loudly proclaiming; "I got you a present!" as he handed his dad the item, Stoick shook his head at the little boys behavior before opening the gift finding a small carving of a Nightmare. No doubt Gobber had assisted him with it. 

"Thank you, son...Oh I got you something too." Stoick spoke gruffly as he handed the toddler a gift, the boy squealed in delight as he opened it.

"I little axe for a little viking." Stoick mused earning a laugh from his son as he wielded it, his eyes locked on the little carving of the Nightmare.

"I will fight you, dragon!" He cried playfully as he charged his father earning a chuckle from the man.

"Maybe when your older son..." Stoick spoke softly as he hugged the boy, his eyes shined as bright as day, just like Val's...

Stoick let out a shuddered breath as he looked to his stairs before running up them finding the room empty as it had been for years...or had it?

"Hiccup." Stoick began saying, the word reminding him of his apparent son.

-

The remaining teens on Berk had taken up feeding duties to the dragons; Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs went to the arena to the dragons they were looking after. They had pleaded with the Chief that it would help them for training when winter was over and he had allowed it.

"Hooky!" Snotlout called earning a rattle from the cell, he opened the hatch to the dragon who crooned at the boy as he handed him yak chops plus his left overs from breakfast.

"How you doing?" Snotlout spoke softly, if he could train this dragon Dagur would think he was amazing. He had even started enjoying his time with the Nightmare, the dragon was gigantic and furious, just like him.

"Barf!" Ruffnut called as her twin ran beside her. 

"Belch!" Tuffnut spoke as they tossed the smoked haddock into the hatches, the dragons purred before placing their noses against the hatch for affection which the twins happily gave. "Aw who's a good boy." Tuffnut cooed as he itched the dragons chin earning a purr from the creature. "Who knew you could be nice." Tuffnut mused as he scratched under the dragons nose.

"Hiccup." Fishlegs spoke as he scratched Meatlug's head before glancing to the locked arena gate before opening the door to the Gronkle's cell.

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout screamed as the Gronkle burst out of the door with a croon before nuzzling the feeder. "What?" Snotlout squeaked as the dragon nuzzled the boy with a purr.

"She's a good girl." He spoke softly before the twins laughed and did the same to the Zippleback's cell earning another scream from Snotlout. The two headed dragon nuzzled their new friends playfully earning giggles from them both.

"Come on Snotty! Scared of a big lizard?" Ruffnut jeered as Barf nuzzled her neck earning a giggle from the girl. Snotlout let out a huff of annoyance before pulling the leaver allowing Hookfang to join in the group, the dragon moved towards him slowly, terrifying Snotlout to his core until the dragon nuzzled his chest with his large head, earning a chuckle from the stout boy.

"Who's Hiccup?" Tuffnut questioned as he scratched Belch's neck. 

"The half human, I got one of his journals, it claimed that you could even ride dragons." Fishlegs spoke earning awes from the teens at the sheer concept of flying on dragon back. "Men kill dragons, vikings ride them." He quoted from the book as he scratched Meatlugs head affectionately. 

"So we need to learn that, now!" Tuffnut spoke loudly startling the Zippleback, as they glared at the overly loud boy.

"We need to earn their trust first." Fishlegs explained, as he opened his mouth to continue he saw Ruffnut running to the gates towards the leaver. "Ruff-" 

"Be free, dragons!" Ruffnut cried as she opened the gates earning a roar of joy from the dragons as they charged towards the gate not before snatching their new friends and throwing them onto their backs with ease.

"Wait what?" Snotlout screamed as the dragons and themselves soared in to the night sky, screams erupted from him and Fishlegs while the twins rooted in sheer joy at the sensation of the wind hitting their faces. 

"Now what?" Snotlout screamed as the dragons done a loop around the island before descending into thick forestation that surrounded the village.

"Meet us back here girl, every night, please." Fishlegs almost pleaded and the dragons let out noises to each other before nodding and bucking the riders off to find a substantial meal they'd been craving since their capture, sure they appreciated what the humans had given them but it wasn't enough to feed them completely. 

-

Gothi tended to her duties in her hut high above Berk when the sound of Gobber charging on her platform caused the woman to roll her eyes before Gobber burst through the door. 

"Evening Gothi." Gobber began only to be smacked on the head by the old healer of Berk. "Sorry I just had a question for you, do you know what the Loki Curse is?" Gobber inquired softly causing the aged woman to raise an eyebrow before nodding. She tossed her sand on the ground before writing for the one legged, one armed man. 

A shudder suddenly hit her core causing the older woman to fall to her knees with a soft tremble, Gobber yelped before helping her up, she shook herself before continuing her writing. She looked to the man then to the boiling liquid on her fire before moving towards it. Her eyes scanned the herbs before throwing a handful in before stirring while Gobber read her words.

"A curse that can turn a viking into a half creature. It's dark magic; similar to what Excellinor practices." Gobber spoke as a realization struck him, the lad hadn't been lying, yet it didn't explain the way he turned into a Night Fury at will or the fact he couldn't remember the boy. He continued reading out loud. "She used several spells on our Island, I didn't think much of it," Gobber spoke as he looked at the woman.

"Gothi, could she wipe an entire archipelagos memory." Gobber asked as the woman looked at Gobber skeptically before throwing more sand down onto the ground. "It can be done, it requires a serious cost, blood of royalty along with a few other ingredients." Gobber read as pieces began to click into place, the Outcasts had betrayed them once again...of course they did. They were treacherous snakes.

"Can it be reversed; the curse and the charm?" Gobber asked, the woman let out a quiet sigh before writing once more. 

"If they go hand in hand, which is what I would suspect then no, the curse must be broken first." Gothi wrote sadly, Gobber frowned at her words but shook his head. The woman tapped her staff gesturing the unread words he'd missed. "Hiccup and Astrid will find a way, I can see their paths returning to the rightful way, trust the God's, Gobber." Gothi had written causing the man to raise an eyerbrow, the old mysterious woman winked at the man. 

Gobber let out a relieved sigh, for now he could do nothing except try to remember the boy called Hiccup Haddock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hidden World is amazing. No spoilers, but please see it. I have a new story in the works as well currently but it maybe a few weeks before it's released, I'm aiming to complete this first before releasing any new works.

"Welcome back!" Hiccup called to Toothless as he landed in front of his friend happily nuzzling his stomach. The front of the castle was bustling with life as a ray of dragons landed with their small offspring.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called as she ran out into the melting snow towards her friend who gave her a happy coo before displaying her three offspring. "And you have babies." Astrid spoke quietly as she knelt to the baby dragons who happily sniffed her and kissed her with their small tongues.

It had been a week since Hiccup and Astrid had decided to be a pair, while they had enjoyed their time together alone to build their new found relationship they were both happy to have their scaled companions back. Every morning had became a pattern of snuggling under the furs until Hiccup went to prepare breakfast while she got changed. Astrid had been enjoying it, the sound of his soft snoring had become a lullaby to her. 

"Want to go a flight?" Astrid called as she turned to Hiccup with a soft smile.

"The dragons won't leave their young unattended but we could always fly on my back?" Hiccup suggested earning a smile from the beautiful Shield-maiden.

"If you insist...let's go." Astrid spoke as she walked towards him, kissing his cheek softly before he transformed into his dragon half.

"Your dating?" Toothless crooned earning a smug chortle from Hiccup. Toothless let out a dragon like laugh before nodding to his friend as if approving of his match.

-

Astrid leaned down towards Hiccups head as he flew sharply around the stacks of rocks in their path towards the hot springs on a neighboring island. The flight was relatively short due to the break neck speeds Hiccup enjoyed, they landed within half an hour. Yet before Hiccup could even turn human Astrid had dismounted and ran to the springs excitedly.

Hiccup let out a predatory chuckle before bounding after the girl, following the trail of clothes littered close to the spring.

"This feels amazing!" Astrid called earning a chuckle from Hiccup before he dived in with her, splashing her hair earning a playful growl from her. His eyes looked at her intently, her hair was down, blonde strands sat over her eyes, her piercing blue meeting his. 

"Yeah, good for easing muscles." Hiccup stated before diving under, his skin relishing the hot water relaxing his muscles, only resurfacing with intent moments later, planting a kiss on Astrid's forehead earning a soft smile from her. 

"When did you get so affectionate?" Astrid mused as he wrapped an arm (and wing) around her body. Hiccup rested his head on her shoulder softly as a purr emitted from his throat. 

"Since the girl of my dreams kissed me." Hiccup purred as he nuzzled her neck softly. A soft smile graced her lips at the compliment, she kissed his lips softly which he happily returned until a snapping twig met his overly sensitive ears. His nubs snapped upwards as he looked out into the distance moving away from Astrid.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid questioned only to be hushed by the boy, his face had gone blank like a stag listening for a threat. His nose flared slightly, she could feel his tail swishing under the water softly as he continued to listen. A deep rumble echoed through the small hidden forest, the source Hiccup.

"Hunters." Hiccup hissed before jumping from the pool, smoke encasing him before taking off straight into the sky, Astrid flung herself from the spring and ran to her clothes, her eyes watching his direction of flight.

-

A blood curdling cry met Hiccups ears along with the clanging of metal, the stench of fear and anger flared as he dived down towards the source.

A Nadder had been taken down but was just barely breathing, her hatchlings were caged. The hunters; Viggo's men were laughing and talking as two skinned the dying Nadder who let out cries and whimpers as her young were carried off by the remaining three hunters.

"NO!" Hiccup roared in dragonese, his vision washed red as he landed on top of the hunter carrying one of three cages; crushing his body with a sickening crunch before turning his direction to the men hurting the mother. He let a blast fill his mouth and before the men could arm themselves Hiccup had already began his frenzy.

A plasma blast took down the two running with the other cages, as their bodies hit the ground the latches came undone and the young ran to their mother. The final men skinning the dragon had halted. Bloodied knifes in their hands fueling Hiccups fury. Hiccup charged the first one, slashing his skin as if it was paper with ease, ensuring the man would be left with a horrific facial wound...potentially even an eye before he ran terrified. The final man, the man who had just raised his bloodied sword towards the Night Fury...

Astrid let out a scream as Hiccup tore the head of the hunter from his body before tossing it to the side, her eyes caught the one living hunter fleeing, screaming loudly through the forest. The aftermaths of Hiccup's fight filling her heart and mind.

"It's okay, I'll look after them." Hiccup spoke in dragonese to the mother, nuzzling her head softly.

"Thank you, tell them I love them, everyday." She muttered back painfully, her legs kicking out slightly as her babies nuzzled her stomach softly, small whimpers and cries escaping them. Each of them letting out pained pleas for their mother to stay with them...to not leave them alone.

"I promise," Hiccup crooned as he nuzzled her until her spirit left her body. Her body slumped softly.

The hatchlings cried and howled in anguish while Hiccup nuzzled them softly, completely unaware of Astrid's presence. A snap of a twig brought his head up, he hissed dangerously as his tail swished towards the young, he opened his mouth and prepared a plasma blast only to swallow it when he spotted Astrid.

Astrid's mouth was wide open, his eyes were merely slits, his expression full of fury and hatred.

"It's just me." Astrid spoke softly raising her arms, satisfying Hiccup enough to move closed, the hatchlings carefully ran to her, smelling Nadder on her reassuring them slightly.  
Hiccup let out a furious howl before flying into the sky, leaving Astrid to comfort the babies.

"It's okay, little ones." Astrid spoke softly as she stroked the dragons softly. She ignored the fresh tears running down her cheeks as her eyes moved towards the dead mother. "You poor little guys." She cooed quietly as they clambered onto her legs, settled by the scent of the girl. 

-

Gusto was a having a terrible day, first a Night Fury kills all of his friends and then seriously wounds him...

A furious roar followed him and in sheer terror he continued running, his ship in reaching distance. Once finally on it he found he wasn't alone.

"How dare you kill a mother." Hiccup hissed like a feral dragon.

"Your a demon!" The man cried, the boy was half dragon, half human. His green acid eyes burned into his one functioning eye. 

"Call me what you want, just let your master know what happened here." Hiccup hissed as he circled the man, a guttural growl echoing through his tone. "Hunting dragons with their young...warn Viggo if he decides to continue this practice I'll come to your home and do the same." Hiccup spat as he turned into his dragon form once more leaving Gusto alone. His eyes scanned the ship to find his friend; Allan's head dawning on the top of the mast threateningly. He let out a shudder at the sight before opening the sails.

-

Astrid didn't even flinch when she heard Hiccup land behind her, smoke met the corner of his eyes before he knelt down next to her and the babies that had fell asleep on her lap.

"They're motherless because of those barbarians." Hiccup hissed as he looked over to the mother. His hands immediately moved to his hair before he clawed at his scalp out of sheer frustration before letting out a furious howl.

"Did you kill them all?" Astrid questioned as she looked at the carnage, inwardly hoping Hiccup hadn't killed everyone of the men. The scent of burnt flesh and blood blew through the breeze, attacking her nose.

"Yes." Hiccup stated coldly as he looked at the headless man close to the young. "They deserved worse for skinning a Nadder alive." Hiccup stated, his voice turning more dragonic with each word falling from his tongue. "Then taking her young," Hiccup snarled dragon like before running towards the tree, punching it hard in pure anger. Roars of fury tore through his throat until his voice cracked at the sudden force of the screams.

"Hiccup, it's okay, at least her babies will be okay." Astrid stated sadly as she looked over to the mother, she was a beautiful jaded Nadder, her scales beautiful and intricate just like Stormfly but a warm orange and purple to Stormfly's blue and yellow. 

"Yeah, we need to get them fed," Hiccup stated as he turned into his dragon form once more while Astrid piled the still flightless Nadders and herself on top of Hiccup before returning to the Island once more trying her best to ignore the blood that littered Hiccup's scales. Growls and snorts echoed through the sky from Hiccup as his anger remained fueled.

-

"What happened?" Toothless crooned sadly, smelling the scent of iron and burnt flesh on the boys skin. His expression dark and his fury palpable in the air. 

"Hunters." Hiccup spoke in dragonese in his human form, his eyes looking to the three babies that Stormfly had volunteered to mother, her maternal instinct incredibly strong for young. The Nadder was a great mother and knew the Nadder that had been slain, they had been friends.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Hiccup smiled slightly before kissing her cheek softly, his muscles still tense from the ordeal.

"I will be," Hiccup spoke softly before hugging her, she returned the hug lovingly before punching his shoulder ever so slightly. "What was that for?" Hiccup snapped as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Running off, you could have died." Astrid stated before kissing his cheek. "But that's for saving those babies and trying," Astrid spoke sadly. 

"That's all I can do, is try." Hiccup stated calmly before moving towards the entrance of their home.

-

Hiccup watched Astrid intently while she slept, self-hatred and sadness swirling in his chest. What was she thinking? Had she seen him killing those men, did she think he was a monster for the way he did it? He let out a sigh of frustration before calming himself.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid spoke opening her eyes, noting the still dark sky outside their window. 

"Do you think I'm a monster for killing those men?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, I think it was brave, you charged them without back up to save them." Astrid stated half asleep before smiling at him slightly before nodding off. Hiccup let a quiet sigh escape him, she really did care...

She was so perfect; she cared about him...

A warm sensation began tingling through his body before he let his eyes finally close, unaware of the smoke that had began swirling around his features and body.

-

Stoick sat in his home with a mug of mead at hand when Gobber entered, the man looked up to find his friend looking at him with an unusual expression. 

"Stoick, we need to talk about the boy." Gobber spoke softly as he placed a bag on the table before sitting, Stoick let out a quiet sigh before nodding. 

"I keep thinking Gobber about that lad, my son." Stoick spoke quietly before drinking into his mug once more. "And Dagur wants him as does Viggo." Stoick continued as he looked towards the hearth that burned brightly, filling the home with light. Gobber had talked to him about 'Loki's curse' and a realization had dawned on them both, the teens have Berk described the 'dragon boy' with emerald eyes and auburn hair and Fishlegs had claimed their was a familiarity to him. Stoick and Gobber had convinced themselves that this could possibly be the son of Stoick. 

"I think your right, with our alliance and stability already at risk we cannot demand him..." Gobber spoke as he itched his chin with his hook prosthetic. 

"No...yet we could. He took a member of the Hooligan clan, not the Berserker's or Viggo's." Stoick began as an idea hatched in his mind. "We're offering them ships and soldiers yet we demand nothing from them, we've been backing down like a dog in fear because if I die then my succession dies with it, making it easy for someone to claim Berk." Stoick sneered as he looked at the mug in disgust.

"Dagur won't be pleased." Gobber chimed slightly.

"We need to find him first." Stoick stated as he looked to Gobber with a smile. 

"Gothi has told us to allow fate to take control Stoick." Gobber reminded the man before taking a swig of his mead. 

"Then we must protect him," Stoick stated earning a nod of agreement from Gobber. "We're no longer at war with dragons, they left us in peace and something tells me that was Hiccup's doing." Stoick stated earning a chuckle from Gobber.

"Already proud of the lad and you don't even know if he's yours." Gobber teased with a soft laugh. 

"Aye I do, he's just like his mother; Valka." Stoick defended with a small soft smile, his former wife had been devoted to finding a 'better' solution to the war and he'd always ignored her or was belittled for her notions. A sudden wave hit the man as his vision pooled into an older time. 

"Stoick, you can go to her now." The midwife called as she opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his beloved wife. "You have a son." She spoke sadly causing Stoicks stomach to knot, Valka had been a cycle early in her labor and after two miscarriages Stoick was on edge.

"Val...is he?" Stoick spoke softly as he entered the room, Valka was sheet white, her expression a fusion of fear and sadness.

"For now, I don't think he's going to make it. Didn't come out crying." Valka spoke sadly as she cradled the very small bundle in her arms, the little one had not even opened his eyes yet, his breathing was weak and wheezy fueling the woman's concerns.

"Let's see him." Stoick spoke as his wife handed over the light bundle into her husbands arms, he squatted to her level before looking at the little frail baby. Stoick moved his finger close to his rosy cheeks before rubbing them softly. "He's beautiful." Stoick awed as the small baby's hand reached for his large index finger, barely able to grip the finger. 

"Stoick, I don't think he's going to make it through the night; he won't drink or make a sound or open his eyes." Valka spoke, her voice breaking into a sob, Stoick sat on the bed and pressed his forehead against hers, sandwiching the child between them both softly.

"He's going to a fighter, boneheaded like his father and hopefully as smart as his mother." Stoick began, Valka sobbed slightly as he continued. "He's going to live, he's going to become the strongest of us all." Stoick added when a small noise met the pairs ears. A tiny hiccup. The pair looked down to see a set of emerald eyes looking at them, wide with curiosity and before either of them could react the baby released a loud scream. Valka moved the child to her breast where he immediately began to feed earning a soft sigh of relief from the new parents.

"Little Hiccup." Valka spoke softly as she patted his back, small strands of auburn hair poking through the wraps he was bundled in. Stoick let out a little chuckle. 

"Hiccup Haddock, just like his ancestors." Stoick mused at the name, there had been a Hiccup Haddock two times in his family line. 

"Hiccup Haddock the third." Valka mused as the little one let out another hiccup reaffirming the name to the pair. 

"Least it will scare of trolls." Stoick mused slightly as a chuckle broke between the pair before kissing. 

Stoick let out a gasp startling Gobber. Gobber looked at the man as if demanding an explanation for his silent blank expression for several moments.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup woke in the morning to Astrid screaming sharply. He fell from the bed in sheer terror, his butt hit the ground with a loud thud causing a roar of pain break through Hiccup's throat.

"Astrid! What is it?" Hiccup shouted, dazed and confused at the sudden screech that had woken him.

"Your face!" Astrid shouted as she sprung from the bed to retrieve a mirror. Hiccup laughed dryly at her words.

"Oh, haha very funny." Hiccup deadpanned as he glared at the girl until she pushed the mirror to his face, his expression dropped, the scales that had decorated his chin had gone, his eyes had darkened ever so slightly. He bared his teeth to find his fangs were less prominent and his ear nubs slightly smaller in size.

"You've changed!" Astrid spoke with a small smile.

"I..." Hiccup stuttered he could feel his wings and tail on his back had shrunken ever so slightly. "What?" Hiccup spoke confused, why now? Why had he partially changed? 

"It's amazing." Astrid spoke softly before throwing herself onto him, embracing him tightly earning a chuckle from the boy before he returned her affection.

"Yeah it is." Hiccup spoke softly as he hugged her form tightly, a wash of relief baptizing him, maybe there was hope for him.

-

A month had passed since the change in Hiccup's appearance. It had been by far the best month of the dragon boys life. A routine had cemented between the pair, Astrid would pull vegetables from the garden while Hiccup fished with the dragons in the morning. The afternoon was solely for flights together and small adventures to neighboring islands to survey for hunters which had been absent over the month since Hiccups threat to Viggo. Hiccup hated having to threaten the lives of innocent villagers but when it came to dragons, innocent creatures it was necessary.

The evenings were spent in their room, Hiccup would draw and invent new concepts while Astrid would attend to sharpening her axe or babysitting the growing Nadders who were the size of horses, still small in comparison to her Stormfly. While they were independent they thoroughly enjoyed pestering the Alpha and his friends. Once they'd finished or grew bored of their task's they would find themselves talking away to each other about tales or dreams, something Astrid had came to enjoy about their evenings.

The evening had set on their little haven and the pair lay in bed, opting for an early night for exploration tomorrow, small talk echoed through the bedroom of memories and tales as usual until a sudden warning cry met Hiccup's ears.

"Intruder." Hiccup stated as he jumped from the bed before running to the entrance of the castle where the call had came from. Astrid and Hiccup burst out the door to find Fishlegs and a Gronkle being circled threateningly by the nest's male dragons.

"No, their friends." Hiccups hissed in dragonese as he moved between them, his words making the dragons move away all but Toothless who looked at Fishlegs with distrust. Hiccup had yet to mention to his best friend of his trip to Berk. 

"Hiccup, Astrid!" Fishlegs called as relief washed over him, no longer concerned about being eaten by dragons.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid demanded with a slight glare, how did he find them? 

"Well Meatlug wanted to go a flight and I may have used the map in the journal...I have information for you." Fishlegs added as he fiddled with his hands slightly, a nervous twitch Hiccup knew all to well with his old friend. Hiccup inwardly cursed himself for leaving such important information behind on Dragon Island. 

"Proceed then," Hiccup spoke with a soft smile gesturing the castle entrance for the boy to enter.

-

The trio sat in the bedroom floor on furs, the fire warming them as Fishlegs finally relaxed enough at the presence of the Night Fury -who had been rather wary of him since he'd arrived on the island- to explain himself. 

"So first of all; me, Snotlout and the twins are flying dragons." Fishlegs began earning shocked expressions from Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless let out a dry laugh at the concept.

"Does my dad know?" Hiccup questioned, his tail flicking to the side slightly. If his father knew then maybe he'd accepted dragons, and perhaps he'd even accept him as he was...

"Gods no." Fishlegs spoke sharply with a hesitant chuckle. "He did question me though, about the 'dragon boy' we saw at the nest." Fishlegs continued, Hiccup and Astrid looked to each other in surprise.

"When?" Hiccup questioned, excitement and concern mixing in his stomach.

"Just after Snoggletog." Fishlegs began before continuing; "I said you looked familiar and Gobber elbowed him at the answer, then I was allowed to leave." He finished causing Hiccup to chuckle, of course Gobber had mentioned Hiccup to his father. Relief washed over him just slightly at the discovery...maybe he could see his father? 

"Viggo and Dagur are back." Fishlegs added causing their relief to fall short. "Viggo was entrusting me to find your location and let him know, I won't give him it of course but I need another island to lie about." Fishlegs spoke as he fidgeted with his fingers. 

"We're off of Berk's maps this far out so hint at any on the map," Hiccup began as he itched his chin softly. "You need to speak to my father, find out more about why he's asking about me and report back." Hiccup commanded, Fishlegs nodded obediently earning a soft chuckle from Astrid. Hiccup was a natural born leader, she could see shimmers of Stoick within the boys mannerisms and expressions. 

"What are Dagur and Viggo doing currently?" Astrid asked as she looked at the chubby boy with a serious expression. 

"They're negotiating with Viggo and Dagur, once that has been settled the course is to be set to your 'nest'." Fishlegs spoke honestly as he looked to the pair, he noted their hands had entwined together at some point during the conversation. "Awww are you dating?" Fishlegs squeaked in excitement.

"Fishlegs...not the time." Astrid spoke as blood rushed to her cheeks with embarrassment. A chuckle escaped Hiccup only to result in him being punched by his 'beloved'.

"I need to go, before anyone notices I'm gone, I'll come back tomorrow night?" Fishlegs questioned, the pair nodded before escorting him back to the front of the castle where Meatlug tackled him, cuddling him earning chuckles and coo's from the boy. Toothless observed the dragon and human, it was amusing to see other humans acting the way Astrid did with Stormfly...if only all vikings could be like these youths.

-

Snotlout awaited Dagur's departure from the Mead hall, he'd been waiting hours for the blasted meeting to end and after several yells from all parties Dagur stormed out of the hall, his expression contorted with fury and hatred.

"Dagur!" Snotlout called as he chased after the boy who marched through the village furiously. "How did it go?" He asked softly as he caught up with the Chieftain.

"Good then bad!" Dagur huffed as he continued his walk towards the arena, wanting to fight or spar after that discussion. "Stoick is demanding that he is given the dragon boy to punish him for taking my future wife." He grumbled as he kicked a rock in his way.

"That's not his place!" Snotlout defended as he tried to match his annoyance to the Chief he adored.

"Exactly but then Viggo tried to claim rights to him." Dagur continued as they made their way to the arena. Perhaps he could slay one of the captured dragons to release his anger.

"Has it been decided?" Snotlout asked his voice echoing off the arena walls both unaware Fishlegs was been stalking them, their angered conversations enough to mask his loud feet and Meatlugs wings as she flew off to the forest away from the human village.

"Nope, why does Stoick want him anyway?" Dagur huffed, he understood that the Chief would want to punish the creature that had stolen a tribe member but for Thor's sake, it was Dagur's future wife that had been taken, a future Berserker. The future Chieftess of Berserker Island. 

"No clue." Snotlout answered honestly. "I do have something that will cheer you up though-"

"Where are the dragons?" Dagur questioned noting the absence of all the dragons they'd captured. "Can you idiots not contain common dragons? Gods." Dagur huffed, annoyance filling him even further.

"Actually, follow me, I have something to show you." 

-

"Oh my Thor." Dagur commented as Snotlout led a Monstrous Nightmare from the forest behind Berk's village.

"He listens to me, you can ride him too." Snotlout spoke proudly as he gestured the Nightmare to Dagur, the dragon narrowed his eyes, although he trusted the human that had assisted with his freedom this other human...he felt dangerous to the dragon.

"Impressive, Snotlout." Dagur commented as he pressed his hand against the scaly nose, the dragon huffed in annoyance but allowed the touch.

"You called me by my name..." Snotlout whispered with a tinge of excitement. 

"How did you learn to do this?" Dagur questioned as he itched the dragon earning a purr from the creature, it reminded him of Astrid on the back of that Nadder with the dragon boy...

"Fishlegs, he said the dragon boy is called Hiccup, he found a journal in the cave-" Snotlout explained before biting his tongue. Yet the damage had been done, Dagur to knit his eyebrows together, that name sounded so familiar. "Don't tell Viggo...or Stoick." Snotlout quickly added feeling stupid for giving the information, although he adored Dagur that information -If given to Viggo or Stoick- could end him in a lot of yak dung. 

"Get it for me and I won't say a word." Dagur spoke smoothly, Snotlout nodded and ran off into the distance leaving Dagur with the Nightmare. The dragon boy was named Hiccup, the name rang bells in his mind yet he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Hiccup...Hiccup." He muttered turning away from the dragon before heading back towards the village as he continued his mantra, a flash of green emerald eyes met his vision followed by a moment as a child in the cove on Berk pushing a boy underneath the waters...

"Dagur, stop it!" Hiccup yelped as the larger boy pushed him down once more, earning a choked gasp from the boy.

"What you going to do? Tell your dad Stoick on me?" Dagur jeered as he pushed the boy down once again. Dagur returned to the present with a twisted cackle. 

"Ohhh...do I have an idea..." Dagur mused, once the stout boy retrieved this journal...maybe he could get Astrid and Hiccup in one swift move.

After all, the one vital thing he'd learned being Chief of his tribe was a siege of an Island could always resolve his challenges.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your utterly mad." Viggo sneered at Dagur, the boy had burst into his chamber claiming a great scheme to make them all satisfied. The possibility that Hiccup was the son of Chieftain was absurd, Dagur moved frantically before tossing him a journal. Viggo rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh before inspecting the leather journal on his lap with a bored expression. He mused why he had ever formed an alliance with the deranged Chief of Berserker.

"That was found at the nest." Dagur stated as he grinned at the man with evil intent. Viggo rolled his eyes once more before opening the book, his body froze ever so slightly at the authors name. Hiccup Haddock. Haddock was a very uncommon house name, he'd never encountered it anywhere before except for Stoick.

"And laying siege to Berk does what?" Viggo questioned, curiosity peaked by this new revelation. 

"You want the dragons, I want the dragon boy...this Hiccup and Astrid. The journal has a map of a emergency nest in the back; set sail and go to it. I'll send a message to little 'Hiccup' for him and Astrid to return if they want to see their parents alive again." Dagur began he noted the corner of Viggo's mouth turning upward with approval. "The teens that we took to the nest now ride dragons, I'll allow one to send a message to Hiccup within the next few hours. I want the Night Fury though, alive in exchange for this knowledge." Dagur suggested offering his hand to secure the deal.

Viggo weighed up his options, creating a strategy plan in his mind, calculating...If he gave Dagur the benefit of the doubt he could very well take the other Night Fury for his own, the other Night Fury would be a thorn in his backside to battle without Dagur's ships but with the seasonally mating the dragons would be restricted and weakened defensively.

His armada loaded fully with dragons would easily make him a grand fortune not to mention the Night Fury.

"You have a deal, Dagur." Viggo spoke sharply as he shook the mans hand.

-

"Dad, I didn't mea-" Hiccup began.

"No! Son. You don't understand, your mistakes shine down on our family and our legacy, for setting half the village on fire I'll be tasking you with the duty of tending to Alvin and Excellinor after your chores." Stoick commanded, his fury bubbling, he adored his son but his actions during raids were more damaging the dragons half of the time. 

"Dad, I don't trust them. They suddenly ask for an alliance after so many years of hate." Hiccup stated bravely, his hands fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Hiccup, winter is almost here and we don't have enough provisions to see us through it. If we don't forge this alliance we're all doomed. What have a taught you?" Stoick's voice boomed as he narrowed his gaze at his small son, of course Stoick had history with Alvin; a hatred spanning over almost fifteen years. 

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few." Hiccup spoke solemnly, Stoick nodded before turning towards the door, the Outcast chief had just arrived and Stoick had to play his part to encourage the survival of the tribe. 

"STOICK!" A voice snapped Stoick out of his dream, sweat coated the great Chief's skin as his eyes shot up to the source of the scream; Gobber. 

"Gobber, I swear to Thor-" Stoick yelled, annoyance and anger eating at his resolve, he was exhausted, he'd been spending so many sleepless nights worrying himself about his 'son' on top of self hatred for forgetting eating at him like a terrible terror. 

"Hunters have departed and Berserker's and now taking over the village." Gobber shouted frantically as he adjusted his axe prosthetic with haste, the Chief sprung from his bed to run towards his endangered village, snatching his axe in the process, his mouth opened agape at the sight that met his eyes when he opened the door.

Berk in flames, the source not dragons but torches of Berserker's.

"NO!" Stoick whispered breathlessly as he charged towards the village with Gobber, they were heavily outnumbered; woman and children being dragged to the hall by the enemy while the armed villagers battled off the attackers. 

The sound of dragon cries startled all; villagers and Berserkers alike as a Monstrous nightmare, Hideous Zippleback and Gronkle burst into the scene through the thick smoking sky, breathing fire down on the Beserker's. They...they were helping them?

"Why was I such a mutton-head." Snotlout grumbled to himself as he petted the Nightmare's scales, the dragon huffed at him as if lecturing him for his stupidity.

"Because you are, you gave Dagur the key to not only finding the nest but also that Hiccup is Stoicks son!" Fishlegs screamed angrily, startling all the riders both with the revelation of Stoick being the son of Stoick and Fishleg's new found aggression. 

"And betraying Berk, your stupid crush is going to destroy our home." Tuffnut jeered as the Zippleback landed breathing down fire at the enemy sending them running ablaze.

"What in Thor's name!" Stoick screamed as he ran to the dragons, axe still in hand as the dragons reigned more fire on the enemy. "Why are you riding those beasts?" Stoick screamed as he dodged a stray arrow before landing a blow on a Berserker that charged the riders.

"They're saving your village," Ruffnut spoke as Barf let out his gas, Belch sparked sending a horde of hunters flying away from the Chief and Gobber who had hobbled over to the chaos of dragons protecting them. Villagers locked in battle even noticed the dragons, relief sweeping them knowing the fire power and strength the dragons could aid with.

"You got a lot of explaining after this!" Stoick screamed before charging towards Dagur, who was standing by the hall doors with a dark grin on his face. Suddenly dragon cries met the Chief's ears, he turned to find the dragons collapsing, arrows embedded into their thick scales. Stoick let out a fierce snarl, no doubt those were a gift from Viggo to Dagur. Stoick turned around once more to face off Dagur when a dart struck his neck, the Chieftain swallowed before collapsing to his knees, his vision darkening. Sedation darts, he cursed Viggo as he fell into a dark sleep knowing the man was behind the inventions.

The villagers were quickly overcome by the number of Berserkers but still fought furiously, the teens stood by their dragons. The Gronkle was still conscious, firing chunks of lava at anyone trying to approach the unconscious dragons. Dagur walked towards the fallen Chief before raising his axe high above his head, ready to take a final blow.

"Stop fighting or he dies." Dagur cried loudly, slicing through the fire crackles and swords clashing, the Berkians dropped their weapons loyally for the Chief allowing the Berserkers to shackle the soldiers and drag them to the Great Hall where he was storing the prisoners, they'd all be safe as long as he got what he wanted. His eyes shifted to the riders who sneered at him, the Gronkle growled but didn't not release fire when he approached it. He looked to the chubby teen with a glint of sheer joy.

"Tell your precious leader and his whore that if he doesn't show up in the arena before sun rise his father and her family will be given the blood-eagle in front of the entire village." Dagur spat at Fishlegs who immediately mounted. "Oh and just him and Astrid, any other dragons and they die." Dagur added causing Fishlegs to let out a small whine of concern before taking off into the sky.

Dagur turned to look at his handy work, pride flaring in his chest as Berserkers moved Stoick and his second hand 'Gobber' to the dragon arena cells; the other villagers were still being moved to the hall, once all in they would be barred inside, preventing any uprisings or attacks.

"Berk is mine." Dagur whispered as he looked over to the riders. "Cage those three with their dragons down there." Dagur hissed as he turned away, a few of his body guards snatched the trio, while they fought and thrashed violently it was all in vain. 

"Why, Dagur?" Snotlout questioned, his crest fallen expression amusing Snotlout. "You never told me you were going to do this, I thought we were your allies." Snotlout added, the twins sighed heavily at the boy's dramatic calls.

"Because I want to and because your all treasonous snakes." Dagur spoke before letting out a guttural laugh, his eyes wandering to the Chiefs home, perhaps he could bide his time in their while awaiting their guests to arrive. 

-

"Am going to get you!" Hiccup cried as he chased Astrid down the flight of stairs in the castle, the blonde haired maiden ran laughing loudly, sending the noise through the hall awakening the sleeping dragons that lived in the castle with them. Toothless let out a grumble at the love birds early morning antics.

"Can't this wait! We're hours away from day light yet." Toothless grumbled as a adolescent Nadder woke and began trying to play with the exhausted Night Fury.

Astrid had spilled half of her breakfast on Hiccup during their early breakfast before their morning walk causing the pair to end up having a food fight in the kitchen before running around the corridors like a pair of children, while Hiccup demanded vengeance for her actions playfully.

"Sorry, bud!" Hiccup called as he used his wings in his human form to catch up with the girl, as he reached her he tackled her to the ground, the pair laughing loudly before he kissed her cheek playfully.

"Ohh, whatever shall I do? Caught by a crazy beast." Astrid mockingly cried as she batted the boy away from her face earning a full chuckle fit from him. 

"Be careful he might steal you away and make you his bride." Hiccup teased as he kissed her lips earning a chuckle from her, and then before he knew it she was on top of him, pinning him down easily. 

"In his dreams maybe." Astrid teased before helping him up, dusting themselves off with a small laugh, a sudden scream halted their actions when a familiar Gronkle burst through the doors with a pale Fishlegs.

"Your awake! Thank thor." Fishlegs called as he dismounted, his entire body trembling, Hiccup could sense his fear and anxiety to the point it infected himself, something was incredibly wrong. Toothless let out a yawn, stretching his muscles before going towards the noise to investigate.

"What is it?" Astrid asked softly as she grasped Hiccup's hand gently, almost if asking for comfort, sensing the dread also. 

"Dagur...Siege...Stoick...." Fishlegs panted frantically, Hiccup froze at the words but needed more information as did Astrid, surely Dagur hadn't killed his father...

"Fishlegs, speak normally." Hiccup growled causing the boy to straighten up as he took in several more deep breaths before beginning once more.

"Dagur has taken siege to Berk. He's going to kill both of your families if you don't both arrive in the arena by sunrise; if you bring any dragons with you, your family will be killed." Fishlegs spoke causing the pair to turn white in fear. 

"No..." Hiccup spoke quietly, realization washing over him as well as a new found terror, not only for himself but Astrid. 

"If we go, we're doomed but if we don't they die." Astrid spoke coldly as her grip tightened on Hiccups. "Look's like we have no choice." Astrid stated as she kissed the boy's cheek, their saddened eyes met before taking a deep breath.

"I...I can't let him do this, if we attack we'll be killed as well as them...we've got to go into this trap." Hiccup mumbled as he looked back to his friend Toothless who tilted his head sensing the boys despair as he reached him. "To Berk it is." Hiccup stated sadly, his heart sinking; Astrid would be married off and he'd no doubt be slaughtered. He couldn't let his father die...and Astrid, to be orphaned from her family that she adored, that she spoke so highly of. He couldn't let her go through that, even if it did cost him his life. He would do anything for her.

"I don't want you to be killed." Astrid stated sadly, she held the tears back as she looked at the boy she had grown to care for so deeply before turning her eyes to Fishlegs who was indeed crying. 

"I don't want you to be forced to marry someone," Hiccup confessed softly his mind trying to scramble a last minute plan. Hiccup cleared his voice trying to maintain his emotion before looking to his best friend; Toothless.

"Toothless, I'm going to Berk, don't come. I'll be home soon, if not...I love you bud." Hiccup called in the dragon tongue before turning into his dragon form Toothless ran to his side, warbles and coo's emitting from his throat as Hiccup explained the situation, Astrid could tell by the Night Fury's expression that he was upset and distressed as much as they were.

"You can't!" Toothless roared to Hiccup, his tail flickering sadly and worriedly. "At least me come with you." Toothless stated, fear of losing his best friend eating at his core mercilessly, helplessness burning into his chest like a brand. 

"You can't or they'll kill them and you." Hiccup stated calmly as he looked at his friends eyes sadly. "I'll think of a plan, I always do." Hiccup added reassuringly but it did not ease the dragons concern or worry. The dragons ears had dropped sadly as he offered him a sad gaze.

"If anything happens, Hiccup." Toothless crooned with concern before nuzzling the boy's snout who returned the friendly nuzzle affectionately. "Your my best friend, I love you." Toothless crooned sadly, his eyes averted to the ground before looking to Astrid and the chubby boy. "I'll leave with the dragons in two hours, you can tell me otherwise but I will not allow you to do this on your own." Toothless stated as he looked to the boy with a fierce determination. "It give you an hour to get them safe, including yourself, try to survive til I get there." He stated with an edge of confidence and concern.

"If you insist, if I die I want you to know...I love you too, bud." Hiccup spoke as he nudged his head against the dragons once more, reaffirming their bond and friendship once more before heading towards the door. Astrid moved towards the saddened Toothless before hugging his neck softly.

"Thank you, and I'll try to protect him." Astrid spoke softly as she met with his green eyes. She once only feared him, feared his kind but because of Hiccup she'd learned the truth, she'd learned to love the creatures. Her eyes scanned to find a very familiar Deadly Nadder coming, overhearing the conversation that had just taken place. "Stay here, girl. I love you." Astrid spoke as she moved towards the Nadder who crooned at her softly before nuzzling her stomach affectionately. She smiled as she mused at her first memories of Stormfly; distrusting and weary and now...she didn't want to live in a world without her.

Astrid moved to Hiccup, kissing his head gently, the dragon let out a soft coo to her before she mounted up, Fishlegs frowned with heart ache as Astrid spoke to Hiccup before taking off into the sky.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I love you." Astrid spoke quietly, Hiccup let out a small reaffirm coo before they got to the door of the castle they once called home and headed to their uncertain future.

To Berk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! Next chapter will be up soonish, don't worry!

The pair of dragons riders flew over Berk, the sun peaking from the horizon reassuring all as they had made it in time to save their families. Astrid let out a sigh before her eyes as Hiccup leaned into a left bank towards the arena with a reluctant grumble, no doubt they were landing into a trap. Astrid could feel Hiccup tense under her, she too felt the same, the pair had become so close and now they had to figure out a way to rescue their families and themselves from the clutches of Dagur the Deranged. 

Astrid thought deeply at their time together, a frown solidified on her expression as if mourning the loss of those times, her chest clutched with unfamiliar anxiety. Her eyes looked down to arena to distract herself, it looked empty...

"Fishlegs, go to ravens point, use an vantage point to watch us." Astrid commanded, the chubby nodded sheepishly before banking left towards the forested area of Berk, leaving the pair to land through the entrance the the caged arena. Hiccup let out a gruff snarl as he flexed his shoulders and wings in preparation for a fight, his pupils slitted and his tail swishing vigorously as if to display his agility and strength. 

"Stay in your dragon form." Astrid whispered as they glanced around the arena with uncertainty, Hiccup bared his teeth, hissing deeply as he sensed they weren't alone, there was vikings in the dragons pens, Hiccup trotted forward to sniff their scents when a sudden bang startled the Fury.

"It's a trap, run!" Stoick's voice cut through the quite arena through Hiccup's ears roughly as he glanced to the Monstrous Nightmare stable with a concerned warble. "Hiccup, go!" Stoick roared surprising the dragon, his head tilted ever so slightly until a clash behind them snatched their attention; the arena doors had closed. No.

A odd purple gas began filling the arena causing the dragon and rider to run together, Hiccups wing covered her body protectively, a cough escaped Astrid as Hiccup let out a heavy breath, his nose wrinkling at the smell, it was making her vision darken. Hiccup swayed ever so slightly as his warbles started to slur into incoherent noises.

"Gas?" Astrid coughed feeling exhaustion pulling at her muscles which were growing heavier with every breath. She looked to Hiccup to respond only to find the dragon collapse onto the ground rumbling sleepily, his eyes closing quickly. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted trying to shake his awake with her little remaining energy before falling to her knees before the drug took her too.

-

"Wake up, Astrid." Astrid heard from her sleep, a unkind familiar voice ringing in her ears, she let out a groan finding her wrists tied tightly to her front, she was sitting on the floor of the arena, her back against the wall for support, her legs were bound tightly together completely immobilizing her. She began to struggle dismissing the small voice in her mind telling her to save her energy, until a dragon wail hit her ears;

Hiccup.

Hiccup lay in his human form withering in agony, his wings bent in incredibly wrong directions, blood oozed sluggishly from his head as he looked up to Astrid with a whimper, his eyes were wide and glazed as if he'd been crying. The blood trickled down his brow; a strike to the forehead the source of the blood.

"Your going to watch me kill your precious dragon lover before your very eyes." Dagur proclaimed darkly as he paced around Hiccup's form on the ground, a low guttural snarl escaped Hiccup as his eyes flashed towards his foe. His wings screamed in agony, his head injury making his dizzy and dazed yet Dagur's jeering had been enough to pull himself from the haze. 

"Hiccup, I know you, don't I?" Dagur questioned as he looked at the slumped form of scales and flesh sit up weakly, his eyes never leaving Dagurs. Dagur giggled at his defiance, yet he knew the boy wasn't capable of harming him, the wounds he'd inflicted had weakened him.

"Your a troll Dagur." Hiccup hissed in pain, his wounds excruciating, his wings now disabled from flight; permanently. His breathing stuttered at the revelation, even if he could escape he couldn't fly away, he'd have to rely on his feet and without the others dragons he'd be trapped on Berk with this madman. 

"But first, your going to watch me take your precious lover." Dagur stated coldly as he moved towards Astrid darkly, Hiccup let out a wail as he tried to stand, the sound of her family beating the cage doors hitting his sensitive ears harshly. He could feel her heart racing, her anger and fear blurring together. He had to get up, he had to help her. He had to ignore the pain running through his body and save her.

"You can try." Astrid challenged as she glared at the man menacingly, she had no weapons or leverage due to her bindings but that would not stop her from trying her best to kill the monster before her. Dagur let out a laugh before his fist landed against her cheek violently throwing her to the ground, her head spinning slightly from the sudden force. She groaned at the wound, the taste of blood meeting her tongue, she growled dismissing it, wasn't like she hadn't been punched before.

"You are my future wife, I expect respect-"

Dagur had began his rant before he was pinned by an incredibly furious human, Hiccup roared fiercely at his face as smoke encased him once more, a scream tore through his dragon mouth, his wings extending while broken only trebled the pain from them. Hiccup fell back from Dagur briefly consumed by his pain, Dagur grinned pulling a throwing knife from his sleeve only for the large talons of the dragon to slash his face without a seconds hesitation.

Dagur let out a shout as he fell back from the wound, he held it tightly to ease the pain. Hiccup galloped to slash Astrid's bindings, fighting the urge to tear Dagur's head off -that could wait. As soon as Astrid was free Hiccup grunted tauntingly at Dagur, he had to get him away from Astrid. Suddenly a wave of weakness spread across over him, his dragon form failing him, smoke encased him into his human form once more.

"Astrid, I love you. I need to get this madman away while you save our tribe." Hiccup stated to the girl, she frowned ready to protest when Hiccups lips met hers feverishly, his hand cupping her cheek softly. "I'll be okay, trust me." Hiccup added before bolting towards the entrance leaving a stunned Astrid.

"You want me?" Hiccup challenged as he began to walk backwards towards the arenas doors; Fishlegs had just landed and he knew they'd be opening any moment, he had to get Astrid and Dagur separated so she could save their families and friends while he distracted the threat; Dagur. "Come get me!" Hiccup shouted as he ran towards the entrance nodding as passed Fishlegs.

Dagur charged the boy, ignoring the Gronkle, his eyes locked on the fleeing target that had rushed towards the bridge straight into the forest.

"I do love a good hunt!" Dagur screamed as he chased after the weakened half breed ignoring his own facial wound, the hunt urging him forward.

-

"Astrid! Are you okay?" Fishlegs called as the pair unlocked the cells; releasing Stoick, Gobber and her family along with the other riders and their dragons. 

"I'm fine, right now we need to get to Hiccup!" Astrid commanded as she looked at the dragon who stood faithfully by their riders.

"The village is swarming with guards!" Fishlegs added nervously as he looked to the Chief who had been configuring a plan of his own, he moved towards with determination and an air of command.

"Astrid, go after Hiccup. The rest of us will deal with the Berserkers. On me." Stoick called raising his axe, the dragon riders mounted sharply following their chief towards the village to save the tribe. Stoick looked back at the blonde haired girl before adding -so she alone could hear- "Please save him, save my son." 

Astrid nodded softly, turning sharply she began her sprint towards the forest, following the track of crimson on the ground, hoping she'd beat Dagur to Hiccup.  
-

Hiccup ran swiftly through the forests he still remembered from his childhood as he tried to muster a plan before his legs gave in, he needed a rest, he needed to find somewhere to catch his breath, his mind focused on Astrid, he was doing this to save her, that alone could fuel him another few moments.

He thought of only a few months ago, living in the nest with Toothless with no stress similar to this, no risking his life for a viking only his Alpha and his best friend. He had made an oath to himself all those years ago that no human would be worth his life yet then came Astrid. She had changed his mind as he'd changed hers. 

Hiccup's heart weighed down in grief, he would be leaving her and Toothless alone if he didn't survive this, a branch met his foot causing him to fall harshly to the ground, he lifted his head to hear for a sign of Dagur yet it appeared he was still far behind him, there was no sound in the shrub's he'd fallen into, he let out pants as he caught his breath while keeping an ear aware for his approach which would come sooner rather than later.

Determination ignited in his chest, he had to live, he had to be there for her.

He loved her too much.

He'd allowed himself to get too close, he allowed her to get too close and now because of it she'd likely grieve him if he didn't make it. He couldn't, he couldn't give up. The sound of footsteps met his ears and quickly he was back on his feet running sharply through the thick shrubs hoping to mask his tracks from the crazed viking hunting him when he was suddenly knocked down, his limbs entangling with the chaser yet it wasn't Dagur. 

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered as she kissed his lips softly, Hiccup let out a quick sigh of relief when the sound of approaching dragons met his ears. The dragons were arriving, the nest were here to help.

Dagur was still in to forest tracking him, Astrid wasn't safe. 

"Astrid, you need to go and get Stormfly," Hiccup spoke softly as he kissed her forehead. "He's after me, not you." He reminded her as he wrapped his arms around her softly, inhaling her scent once more.

"Then what?" Astrid whispered as she held the hug as if it was the last she'd ever have.   
"I'll distract him until Toothless can reach me," Hiccup spoke reassuringly, "It's going to be okay, you have to trust me." Hiccup spoke softly as he ran a hand through her soft golden hair, gods he really did care about her. "I love you, Astrid." Hiccup admitted once more as he kissed her lips once more before rushing off into the thick shrubbery.

"I love you too." She uttered softly, his ears catching her words even as he ran sharply away from her, he turned to find her doing the same, the sound of approaching footsteps from the south catching his attention as she ran east.

"Come and get me, troll!" Hiccup jeered with a dragon like roar, he caught a glimpse of Dagur honing in on him.

"Stop making this so hard on yourself!" Dagur chided as he jogged towards the running figure, he was much faster than him but with his wounds Dagur knew he couldn't keep it up permanently, he pulled out his crossbow and began running at full pace, at least he could shorten the chase if could manage to get a bolt or two into the boy.

Hiccup darted between trees, the sound of whistling projectiles met his ears and he was quick to dodge all but one earning a harsh yelp from him, the bolt had managed to bury itself into his shoulder but he continued his run towards the cliff side of Berk.

"TOOTHLESS I'M HERE!" Hiccup screamed in dragonese as loudly as his throat would allow. "HELP!" He screamed, he heard a responding call and breathed a sigh of relief before facing Dagur. 

"Come on Dagur, one on one," Hiccup hissed as he whipped his tail from to side to side, Dagur grinned before tossing his crossbow to the side, unsheathing his sword. Hopefully the run had tired him out as much as it had tired Hiccup. 

Hiccup charged, his talons extended he slashed at Dagur's stomach earning a yelp from the Chief before his sword met Hiccup's already injured shoulder earning a hiss from the boy as dark smoke encased him only to dissipate, his dragon form refusing to return to him. Hiccup cursed his dragon half dryly under his breath.

"Face it, I'm going to kill you." Dagur jeered as the pair backed, circling one another darkly, Hiccups tail thrashed threateningly, a hiss escaping him as he watched Dagurs moves intently, detecting any weakness. The sound of his friend calling him meeting his ears.

"Not before I see life leave your eyes." Hiccup snarled swiping Dagurs dominant arm causing him to drop his weapon, Dagur roared throwing a punch at the dragon boys face knocking him to the ground with ease causing him to land on his back.

Hiccup screamed as his broken wings hit the ground, the pain surged through his entire body as he let out a groan at the figure above him.

Dagur ran towards his sword before raising it above Hiccup, his eyes fixed on his neck as he let out a hysterical laugh, his muscles moved backwards then forward gaining as much momentum he could muster to take the boys head off in one sharp blow until a Deadly Nadder butted him full force away causing Dagur to be knocked several feet away from them.

"Astrid." Hiccup mumbled through his pain as the blonde haired savior dismounted her Nadder and ran sharply to his side.

"You mutton-head." Astrid hissed, a smile on her lips indicating she was indeed teasing, she offered a hand to Hiccup and helped him to his feet earning a groan from Hiccup.

"I told you I'd be fine." Hiccup mused with a slight shimmer of a smirk.

"If it hadn't been for Stormfly you'd be dead." Astrid teased as she gestured the dragon who butted the boy with her head. "Toothless is on his way, he was leading the attack on the ships from what I saw." Astrid added with a smile, the Night Fury in flight used to be a terrifying shadow of the night until today, Astrid almost had to hold back a chuckle at the awe and shock from the Berkians at the sight of the Alpha leading attack against their foes.

"Thank you, both of you." Hiccup spoke gratefully with a smile, he kissed Astrid on the lips delicately. "I love-"

His words cut off with a ear shattering scream, his legs gave way revealing Dagur who had just thrown a dagger at his back.

"I told you Hiccup, I'd kill you." Dagur spoke proudly with a dark grin on his face before moving into a fit of laughter. Astrid roared angrily before charging the man with her axe, she raised it and threw it with all her might, his whistled through the air before hitting home, embedding itself deep into his chest, his eyes darkened as he fell to his knees with a grunt and before Astrid could move forward to finish her final blow a familiar blue fire crashed against the Chief's chest throwing him over the cliff side. 

"Hiccup?" Astrid spoke quietly as she moved towards him, he was facing downwards, his breathing was ragged and heaving. "We need to get you to Gothi, fast." Astrid spoke as she looked to Toothless who bowed allowing the girl to pile Hiccup onto his back carefully. 

The blood escaping Hiccup's mouth was not boding well in her heart.

"Stay with me, Hiccup." Astrid quietly whispered to the boy, he let out a pained moan as his head lolled from side to side.

"I love you." Hiccup quietly muttered as he tried to keep his eyes wide for the girl and dragon who whined to him the same mantra in their tongues.

-

Stoick stood in awe at the sight, wild dragons had came down from the heavens and assisted them to destroy their foe. Nightmares tore Berserkers limb from limb, Nadders pieced the bodies with their spines. The village Stoick had freed from the hall worked along side the dragons, only occasionally aiming at them instinctively before pulling back in realization that they were helping them.

Stoick glanced around at the tribe looking at the dragons in awe, they had been gone so long, during the battle their eyes had been stilted and their stances aggressive but as the last of the soldiers were destroyed and their ships set a light their eyes turned almost cat like as they looked at the humans skittishly.

"Your safe, thank you for protecting my tribe." Stoick spoke quietly to a Rumblehorn that had risked it's own life to save him from a arrow happy Berserker. The Rumblehorn grumbled as if offering a noise of thanks. "Quite the Skull Crusher, aren't you?" Stoick mused softly as he touched the dragons snout earning a purr from the dragon.

"STOICK!" Astrid's voice pierced through the sky as the girl landed on the back of a Night Fury, mumbles and whispers circulated fast in their small plaza as the dragon returned to the same spot where they had landed to save Astrid from her marriage to Dagur.

"Son!" Stoick called as she spotted Hiccup's form in her arms, her hands with crimson with his blood, the tribe looked at their chief questionably as he ran to the hybrids side.

"Gothi!" Stoick screamed only to be smacked by said woman who was already awaiting to assist.

Astrid lay Hiccup down softly onto the floor of the Plaza, Toothless opened his wing to allow his friend to lie on them rather than the cold slabs. Stoick gazed at the feared Night Fury, his ears were back, his whines and crumbles similar to a distressed hound.

"I'm sorry-" Hiccup coughed on his stomach, the taste of iron infecting his tongue, the cough only agitated his chest pains. Gods it hurt like Hel.

"Son, don't be." Stoick pushed as he sat next to the boy, Astrid and Gothi scanned the wounds while Gobber moved closer to block prying eyes and to translate the healers actions.

"Hiccup, please don't go." Astrid whispered quietly as she moved closer to his head, smoothing out his ragged hair as he let out wheezed breaths, the sound of blood coming from his lungs clear in his breathing alone, his breath was getting shorter by the second. "I'm here." She added as she reached for his hand which he weakly clasped.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup spluttered feeling his vision blackening. He was dying and he knew it, his eyes looked to his father who was looking between him and Gobber who was reading the sad woman's writing. He let out a growl as he pushed himself to sit so he could lean against his best friends warm back, it eased the pain ever so slightly as he continued to cough up more blood, gods moving was exhausting, he felt darkness persuading him into sleep.

Gobber let out a anguished whimper as he looked to Stoick, shaking his head so slightly, tears already falling down his cheeks. Hiccup let out a sigh already knowing what his prognosis was.

"No...No! Hiccup you can't I just got you back." Stoick spoke quietly as he grabbed his sons hand, his eyes pierced his. "I'm so sorry, son." His voice cracked as his tears began to glaze.

"Sorry for disappointing you, dad" Hiccup spoke weakly as another cough escaped him, Gods he didn't have much time left..."I love you dad, you have nothing to apologies for." Hiccup stated quietly as rolled his head back, his body screaming for sleep, he couldn't go just yet...

"Toothless, protect them." Hiccup quietly spoke in dragonese, "I'm not going to make it." He added with a small crack in his tone before another painful cough escaped him, breathing was now incredibly hard, the pain unbearable and heavy on his chest like a Gronkle.

"Hiccup, I love you, so much." Astrid whispered as she kissed his sweaty brow, he smiled softly before she moved to his lips, holding the kiss before a quiet sob from her broke it.

"Don't cry, It's okay, your going to be okay." Hiccup whispered quietly, his voice growing weak, breathing becoming more and more of a struggle.

"Hiccup..." Astrid and Toothless both whined in the respectful languages. The dragon let out a mournful roar as he pawed his friend in a show of comfort. "Don't go." Toothless crooned sadly, his tone pained causing Hiccups already aching heart to ache even more.

"How about I sing a song for you?" Astrid spoke as she tightened her grip on his hand, he squeezed back a small smile gracing his lips once more, he closed his eyes still nodding like a child preparing for their lullaby. "I made one for you." She added quietly, trying her hardest not to cry. 

"How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto, never easy, but we try." Astrid sang shakily, earning a smile from Hiccup as his eyes creased in humor.

"Sometimes our happiness is captured, Somehow, out time and place stand still love lives on inside our hearts and always will." She sung as she placed their joined hands against his chest earning a tight grip, his eyes opening softly to meet hers. Stoick held his other dutifully as a small sob escaped him.

"Minutes turn to hours, days to years then...gone...but when all else is forgotten." Her eyes swiped to Stoick and Gobber sadly. "Still our song lives on." She sung quietly as she looked into his glazed eyes, tears ran down his cheeks freely as she moved to his side to quietly hold him, his head fell onto her temple smoothly as Stoick moved to his sons other side, each holding a hand while Gobber rubbed the boys leg comfortingly. 

"That was beautiful." Hiccup mumbled quiet, "Remember when..."

"Hiccup?" Stoick quietly whispered, his son didn't respond his body had slumped heavily after his words. "Son." Stoick pressed as he heard a quiet sob from Astrid and Gobber he moved sharply to his sons chest for a heart beat.

"He...he's gone Stoick." Gobber spoke sadly as tears ran freely down his cheeks. Stoick couldn't hold them any further he grabbed his sons limp form, cradling him softly with a mighty sob, tears ran down his cheeks. Gobber moved to hug his friend and stroke the boys hair. "Lad, I'm so sorry." Gobber spoke to the dead body, his heart aching for the forgotten Heir.

"Freya bring him back." Astrid cried as Toothless got up to nudge his friends head only for it to fall back, confirming the dragons belief. A ear shattering wail tore through all vikings ears as the dragon tried once more to wake his friend to no avail.

"Frigga, Odin, Thor! Please!" Astrid begged quietly as she moved towards the men, her tears dripping onto his hand as she held it tightly against her face. Stoicks tears were leaking and falling onto his sons face. A white light blinded the vikings visions.

Memories of Hiccup Haddock coming to their minds, filling in those missing spaces that had been gone for years...

Stoick let out a groan as head pounded angrily, his eyes snapped open to find his son gone from his arms, he was in his home.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called, a small viking no older than fourteen popped their head out from the steps.

"Are you okay, dad?" Hiccup asked quietly as he walked carefully downstairs, his shoulders hunched as if he was going to be lectured by his father causing a pang of guilt to surge through the large viking.

"I love you son." Stoick spoke quietly as the young boy moved towards him, a confused expression on his face at the sudden words.

"...I love you too dad" The boy responded, Stoick ran to his son, clamping him into a soft hug as a sob escaped him.

While all the villagers witnessed visions of the past of their Heir unbeknownst to them a falcon landed onto Hiccups form, Toothless crooned at the creature before it turned into a human lady...Toothless tilted his head as the woman picked up the boy carefully, her focused eyes looked to the dragon who was ready to stand and strike the woman, why weren't any of the vikings reacting to her?

"I'm going to help." She spoke quietly in clear dragonese, her long blonde hair brushed against her hips.

"You can speak our tongue?" Toothless questioned as he moved towards the woman, her scent was unknown to the Fury.

"I am Frigga; I'm a Goddess. I knew or least thought I knew the fate of Hiccup, it seems someone has used seidr* and changed my path for him and I'm here to rectify it." She spoke as she removed the dagger from his back before placing her own hands over the wound, she closed her eyes softly, a white light burst through her hands blinding the Night Fury and fellow dragons of the path they were supposed to have lived. 

'I did this...' Hiccup groaned at Toothless who appeared to entwined in a bola, his best friend was much younger and fully human, he had a dagger within his grasp...he'd taken him down? Suddenly time moved much sharper as witnessed the path they should have followed.

The curse was about to lifted by the love of his father, love and dragon companion. Loki's curse she learned to despise, a curse made by said God...It was tricky, everyone always assumed the love of a random woman would save them yet Loki had ensured it was far more complicated to raise fear of his title in the human realm. The cure had to be the love of paternal, one of love and one of friendship.

Her husband; Odin adored dragons -they guarded their tree of life since the beginning of time-and if this boy died and didn't retain his place within his tribe the creatures would die out completely in this world. She had persuaded him to prevent that happening. 

She began her chant quietly, watching as life return to the future of dragons of the realm of the living...he couldn't go to Valhalla just yet in order for the magnificent fire breathing creatures alive and alive they needed Hiccup. She could see his future and his sacrifices for the species, his choices of love them over himself saving these creatures.

A sharp gasp escaped the boy as he sat up, white smoke encased him before he could look to his family and friends he'd just said farewell to. His body didn't hurt any longer, how? His eyes scanned the smoke to find a shimmer of blonde being encased, a stray feather falling onto his lap.

Suddenly the smoke faded and he found himself human once more, he looked at the soft feather in confusion before he mused dryly to himself quietly.

"Yep, definitely dead."


End file.
